


All you can eat

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blasphemy, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, First Time, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 23,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>38. Rough</i> [Opie Winston/Tig Trager]<br/><i>39. Are you two together?</i> [Fiona Larkin/Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>40. Nice and Juicy</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>41. I'll give you a hand</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>42. Sex Now</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>43. Mirror</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>44. Vanity</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>45. Delicious</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>46. Dominant</i> [Venus Van Dam/Tig Trager]<br/><i>47. Hot Toy</i> [Venus Van Dam/Tig Trager]<br/><i>48. Waiting foy you</i> [Venus Van Dam/Tig Trager]<br/><i>49. Alone in the Water</i> [Wayne Unser]<br/><i>50. Truce</i> [Clay Morrow/Jax Teller]<br/><i>51. Shut up!</i> [Tig Trager/Herman Kozik]<br/><i>52. Valentine</i> [Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz]<br/><i>53. Intense</i> [Tig Trager/Gemma Teller-Morrow]<br/><i>54. Rosary</i> [Gemma Teller-Morrow]<br/><i>55. Blind</i> [Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Spanking [Tig/Venus]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Spanking  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Venus Van Dam  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Spanking  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 284  
 **Prompt:** Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, Spanking  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Tig rabbrividì quando sentì nuovamente la mano di Venus colpirgli una natica.  
Bruciava e al tempo stesso gli regalava una sensazione fantastica, che non era in grado di descrivere a parole.  
La sua erezione era talmente dura da fargli male e la donna non gli avrebbe mai permesso di toccarsi per darsi un po’ di piacere…

“Tigre… Il colore rosso sulla tua pelle è proprio affascinante.’’ commentò Venus, umettandosi le labbra con la lingua e guardando il sedere arrossato di Trager, disteso sulle sue gambe.  
Sferzò un’altra manata su una delle natiche e rimase ad osservare compiaciuta come la pelle dell’uomo andava arrossandosi sempre più.

“Dolcezza fammi toccare... me lo hai fatto diventare troppo duro.’’ ansimò Tig, portandosi una mano tra le gambe ma in risposta ricevette una serie di sculacciate più forti delle precedenti che gli imposero silenziosamente di restare fermo nella sua posizione.

Non sarebbe riuscito a convincere Venus, né, tanto meno, a domarla.  
Non aveva altra scelta se non rimanere disteso a farsi schiaffeggiare in quel modo così erotico…

La donna continuò a colpirlo più e più volte, alternando la forza dei suoi schiaffi, e quando sentì Tig, ormai prossimo all’orgasmo, tremare dal piacere si decise a fare qualcosa per lui e la sua erezione: si chinò fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio, leccandone il lobo per poi prenderlo tra i denti e tirarlo leggermente.

“Adoro i bambini ubbidienti.’’ sussurrò, sculacciandolo un paio di volte con tutta la forza che aveva e lasciandolo senza fiato.

Trager venne, sporcando i collant neri di Venus e ansimando affannosamente.  
Sapeva di avere gusti davvero particolari ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che delle sculacciate potessero regalargli un orgasmo di quell’intensità.

“Non si direbbe.’’ ridacchiò, girando il capo per catturare le labbra di Venus in un bacio.

 


	2. 2. After a fight [Tig/Kozik]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** After a fight  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Herman Kozik  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lime  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 431  
 **Prompt:** Herman Kozik/Tig Trager, "Voglio romperti il culo, biondino"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Herman aveva ancora il labbro sanguinante per il destro che aveva ricevuto in pieno viso da Tig.  
Finiva sempre così tra loro: Kozik che cercava di instaurare un dialogo, Tig che lo ignorava, il primo che, furioso, alzava le mani e il secondo che reagiva.

Quindi non era poi così strano che i due erano finiti col pestarsi a sangue… L’unica cosa che lasciò perplesso Herman fu un bacio vorace, che catturò le sue labbra.  
Trager lo aveva spinto contro il muro di una delle pareti della clubhouse - fortunatamente vuota - e gli stava letteralmente ficcando la lingua in gola.

Kozik mugugnò, cercando di allontanare il compagno ma il risposta ricevette solo un morso sul labbro già spaccato e dolorante.

"Tig, levati adesso..."

Trager lo fissò e accorciò nuovamente la distanza tra le loro labbra.

"Voglio romperti il culo, biondino..." sussurrò, leccando via il sangue dalla sua ferita e ignorando quello che gli colava sul viso dal taglio sul suo sopracciglio - non era stato l’unico ad incassare colpi durante quella scazzottata.

A quelle parole Herman provò a dargli un calcio tra le gambe ma venne fermato dal ginocchio dell’altro che, furioso, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo costrinse con la testa contro il muro.  
Cominciò a baciargli il collo e a lasciarvi sopra lividi e morsi…

Quando Trager sentì Kozik tremare per quello che gli stava facendo avanzò nuovamente la sua richiesta: 

"Fatti fottere."  
"N-No…" ansimò in tutta risposta il biondo che, sentendo le dita di Tig afferrare con forza i suoi capelli, chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe reagito prendendolo a pugni ma aveva una fottuta erezione che gli impediva di ragionare!

"Allora succhiamelo!" mormorò il moro, spingendo con forza la testa di Kozik verso il basso.

Qualche istante dopo Herman era a terra, in ginocchio, a farsi scopare con foga la bocca.  
Tig era brutale, soprattutto quando si trattava di sesso - non era affatto cambiato, constatò il biondo - e lui aveva scelto di subire in silenzio, causa i suoi sensi di colpa…

Trager ansimò quando sentì i denti dell’altro graffiare leggermente la sua pelle tesa e sensibile e, aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte, si liberò nella bocca del compagno lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

Una volta ripreso dall’orgasmo allontanò le mani di Kozik dai suoi fianchi - non aveva neanche fatto caso ad esse - e si ricompose.  
Non disse nulla e si allontanò dall’altro che, deglutendo a fatica il suo seme, si alzò da terra e sospirò, leggermente deluso da come quella situazione era finita…

"Spero che questo non sia il tuo modo di fare pace, Tig." mormorò Herman tra sé e sé, avviandosi verso il bagno per darsi una sistemata.

 


	3. 3. Better than you [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Better than you  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz, Un po’ tutti  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lime, Exhibitionism  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 712  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Exhibitionism  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Secondo me quello che fa le seghe migliori resta Chuckie." aveva detto Tig, serio e anche un po’ eccitato al pensiero di quelle protesi sul suo cazzo.

"Queste tue manie fanno una fottuta paura.  
Non puoi pensare a delle mani normali?" chiese Bobby, buttando giù l’ultimo sorso della sua birra.

"Di solito si vede dalle mani se uno è bravo." ridacchiò Opie, guardando senza volerlo le mani di Jax che, seduto accanto a lui, giocava con uno dei posacenere del bar.

Qualcuno riuscì a intravedere quello sguardo e ridacchiò, tornando poi a sorseggiare il suo alcolico, altri cominciarono a fare battute sulle proprie mani.

"Bene. Quindi fate vedere le mani!" disse Piney, alzando il bicchiere e ridacchiando.

Tutti accolsero quella richiesta con uno strano entusiasmo e delle risate, tutti tranne Chibs che, mezzo addormentato sul bancone, chiese altro scotch senza venir però ascoltato da nessuno!

Le risate e le voci dei componenti di Samcro erano diventate troppo alte per la testa di Chibs che, tirandosi su dal bancone, si avvicinò a Piney puntandogli un dito contro.

"Smettila di urlare, Gesù Cristo.  
Dammi quel cazzo di scotch!" 

Tutti si fermarono guardando lo stesso punto: la mano di Chibs, puntata contro il membro più anziano.

"Quella mano deve fare delle seghe meravigliose!" esclamò Jax, seguito subito dalle risate di Bobby e Clay.

"Chibs… Mi presti una mano?" chiese subito Trager, carezzando il dorso della mano dello scozzese, troppo ubriaco per replicare.

Fu in quel momento che Juice prese la parola.

"A farle bene, le fa bene. Vero Chibbie?" sorrise il portoricano, dando al compagno una pacca sulla spalla.

Chibs si voltò lentamente verso Juice e, guardandolo negli occhi, mormorò qualcosa tra sé e sé.

"Non ci interessa la vostra intensa vita sessuale gay." disse il Presidente, accendendosi un sigaro e sorridendo.

"Non capisco bene… Non ho seguito tutto il discorso.’ bofonchiò lo scozzese, liberando la mano dalla stretta di Tig. "Ma posso farti una sega, se vuoi, Juicy." 

Si sentì qualche fischio di incitamento e, causa l’allegria collettiva nessuno capì la serietà delle parole di Chibs se non quando, afferrato Juice per le spalle e costretto contro il bancone del bar, lo scozzese cominciò a baciarlo con entusiasmo.

Gli stava completamente addosso e, senza troppi complimenti, andò a slacciargli i jeans e a mettergli una mano dentro i boxer.

"Chibs, cazzo… F-fermati! Sei ubriaco!" il portoricano cercò di scansare il compagno che, in tutta risposta, cominciò a muovere la mano sul suo membro mentre con la lingua andava a stuzzicargli il lobo di un orecchio.  
Tig fu il primo a ghignare e a portarsi una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni: era ben conscio che quei due gli avrebbero regalato uno spettacolo niente male.

"Juicy-boy…" sussurrò sorridendo compiaciuto nel sentire la crescente erezione del ragazzo nella sua mano. Sembrava non importargli di tutti gli occhi indiscreti che li stavano fissando, così come delle voci che chiedevano pietà per evitare di guardare quella scena erotica.

"Chibs, ti prego.  
C-ci guardano tutti..." ansimò Juice, poggiando una mano sul petto dello scozzese e mugugnando quando questi cominciò a giocare con la punta del suo membro sfregandovi sopra il pollice.

"Voglio che tutti vedano come sono bravo a farti le seghe, dolcezza." ridacchiò Telford aumentando il movimento del polso.

Juice avvampò e, ormai incapace sia di scansare il compagno che di allontanarsi - la sua erezione non gli permetteva certo di fermarsi a quel punto! - lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e lasciando che la mano di Chibs lo masturbasse con energia sotto lo sguardo di tutta la clubhouse.

Jax e Opie si scambiarono occhiate complici e cercarono di far finta di nulla, Tig continuava a massaggiarsi attaverso la stoffa dei pantaloni e a commentare con frasi indecenti quella scenetta, Clay non era molto d’accordo ma doveva ammettere che guardarli era abbastanza eccitante mentre Piney, Chuck e i Prospects ridevano divertiti - forse per nascondere l’imbarazzo -.

I sospiri e i gemiti del portoricano si fecero via via più alti e, quando venne, si strinse al gilet di Chibs mugugnando compiaciuto.

"Oh, Juicy ti è piaciuto eh?" constatò Telford, sfiorandogli le labbra in un leggero bacio e tirando fuori la mano sporca di sperma dall’intimo di Juice. 

Si girò e guardò Piney, indicandolo con la mano con la quale aveva appena finito di masturbare il ragazzo e sorrise compiaciuto.

"Adesso dammi quel fottuto scotch! Sono il re delle seghe o no?"

 

 


	4. 4. Sensible [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Sensible  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Nipple Play  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 219  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Sensibile  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Leccava avidamente il capezzolo sinistro di Chibs, facendolo ansimare rumorosamente e contorcersi sotto di sé.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse tanto sensibile…  
Ma ogni volta che Juice alzava lo sguardo per osservare il viso del suo compagno sentiva la sua erezione pulsare e il cuore battere, furioso, nel petto.

Era il ritratto del desiderio: il volto leggermente arrossato, le labbra serrate - grazie alla stretta dei denti sul labbro inferiore - e gli occhi lucidi.

"Juicy..." la voce roca dello scozzese lo riscosse da quello stato di puro trance. "N-non fermarti."

Il portoricano sorrise contro la pelle tesa, dura e sensibilissima; soffiò sopra il bottoncino di pelle umido per poi morderlo piano con gli incisivi e far sfuggire al compagno un gemito.

Sentiva contro il petto l’erezione di Chibs e, con un sorrisetto furbo, decise di stuzzicare anche l’altro capezzolo, stringendolo tra l’indice e il pollice.  
Lo strinse leggermente per poi pizzicarlo forte dedicandosi a succhiare avidamente l’altro…

Chibs posò le mani sulla testa di Juice, tremando dal piacere e soffocando un roco gemito in fondo alla gola.  
Se ne rese conto dopo qualche secondo ma era venuto nei boxer, senza esser stato neanche sfiorato…

"Juicy-boy… Devi andarci piano con i capezzoli." lo rimproverò con un sorriso, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

"Hm? Perché?" chiese curioso il portoricano, non essendosi reso conto dell’orgasmo del compagno.

"Io… Sono solo molto sensibile."

 


	5. 5. Pillow [Opie/Jax]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Pillow  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Jax Teller, Opie Winston  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 272  
 **Prompt:** Jax Teller/Opie Winston, Cuscino  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Nell'appartamento della Clubhouse si sentivano solo i mugugni di Jax soffocati contro il cuscino e il rumore delle secche spinte di Opie nel corpo dell'amico d'infanzia. 

Pelle contro pelle, carne contro carne.

"O-Ope..." ansimò il biondo quando l'altro toccò la sua prostata. 

Fu una sensazione incredibile: improvvisamente ogni muscolo si tese, la testa cominciò a girare vorticosamente, il fiato a spezzarsi.  
Era piacere con la p maiuscola!

"No, Ope! B-basta!" Jackson esortò Harry a frenare le sue poderose spinte ma l'altro era troppo vicino all'orgasmo per starlo ad ascoltare.

Continuò a tenerlo stretto per i fianchi e a ondeggiare velocemente il bacino, cercando di colpire la prostata di Jax ad ogni spinta.

Quando toccava quel punto il corpo dell'altro si tendeva completamente e i muscoli intrappolavano la sua erezione fino quasi a soffocarla... Era una delle sensazioni più belle che Opie Winston avesse mai provato!

Jax morse il cuscino per non urlare quando, con una serie di spinte più calibrate, Harry raggiunse l'apice, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Nel sentirsi riempito dal suo compagno anche Jackson si lasciò andare all'orgasmo, tremando da capo a piedi sotto il corpo di Opie...

Stringeva ancora il cuscino tra i denti quando Ope, uscendo dal suo corpo, gli andò a baciare una tempia imperlata di sudore.

"Ope..." mormorò il biondo stravolto e allontanadosi dalla stoffa rossa del cuscino, impregnata della sua saliva.

Winston lo fissò e si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

"Che c'è?" domandò subito Teller.

"Ci dormi tu su quello! Non voglio farmi la doccia nella tua bava!" lo canzonò il compagno, stringendolo in un tenero abbraccio.

"Fanculo Ope!" 

E risero di cuore, restando l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro fino a che non crollarono addormentati, stanchi per il troppo piacere.

 


	6. 6. Coward [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Coward  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 328  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Lividi e cicatrici  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Codardo..." ansimò Chibs, spingendosi con forza nel corpo di Juice e tirando la catena di ferro che gli stringeva il collo.

Era la stessa catena con la quale il portoricano aveva tentato di togliersi la vita, impiccandosi ad un albero, qualche giorno prima.  
E quella era la sua punizione!

"C-chibs… Ti prego n-non…" Juice cercò invano di prendere aria e riempirsi i polmoni ma, a causa delle forti spinte di quell’insano amplesso, riuscì solo a gemere e a restare senza ossigeno.

Chibs lo guardava triste e arrabbiato; non sapeva cosa lo avesse spinto ad arrivare ad un gesto tanto estremo ma non poteva sopportare l’idea che Juice gli avesse fatto ciò.  
Non poteva vivere con la consapevolezza che quel ragazzino codardo lo avrebbe lasciato da solo per morire impiccato e solo…

"Sei un codardo Juicy..." grugnì lo scozzese, angolando maggiormente le sue spinte per colpire la prostata del ragazzo.

Sentiva ogni muscolo di Juice tendersi, sempre più prossimo al piacere e con uno strattone, tirò ancora la catena che, stringendosi sul collo del portoricano - era diventata quasi insopportabile per lui - lo lasciò senza respiro.

Vani furono i tentativi da parte di Juice di fermare Chibs e di riprendere aria…  
Mentre lo scozzese, spingendosi ancora nel suo corpo, raggiunse l’orgasmo ringhiando, il portoricano emise un verso strozzato e, complice un’ultima poderosa spinta del compagno contro la sua prostata, venne anche lui, schizzandosi il petto col proprio seme.

Fu in quell’istante che Juice, tremante di piacere e privo di ossigeno chiuse le palpebre e si lasciò svenire…

Chibs a quel punto lasciò subito la presa sulla catena di ferro e liberò il collo del ragazzo, assicurandosi della sua salute: era svenuto ma vivo.

Lo abbracciò, uscendo dal suo corpo e baciandogli lentamente il viso come volesse farsi perdonare per la tanta brutalità usata.

"Non ti permetto di morire, Juice.  
Non da codardo… Non da solo." mormorò stanco lo scozzese, sdraiandosi accanto al corpo dell’altro e baciando i segni rossi e i lividi lasciati dalla catena sul suo collo…  
Poi chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi.

 


	7. 7. First Time [Juice/Kerrianne]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** First Time  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Juice Ortiz, Kerrianne Larkin-Telford  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Het, Fluff  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 760  
 **Prompt:** Juice Ortiz/Kerrianne Larkin-Telford, Fluff  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Scommetto che sei stanco di tenere d'occhio me e mia madre." sussurrò timida Kerrianne, continuando a massaggiare le larghe spalle di Juice, seduto sul letto con lei.

"Mmm... Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Lo faccio per tuo padre." 

Il portoricano rispose sincero, tendendosi sotto la pressione delle dita della ragazza. Era dannatamente brava con le mani, come suo padre!  
Juice arrossì per quel pensiero: non erano luogo né momento adatto per pensare a Chibs - che era chissà dove con Fiona -, alle sue mani esperte e alla loro 'relazione'.

"Devi volere molto bene a mio padre." constatò Kerrianne, avvicinandosi alla schiena di Juice con tutto il suo corpo.

Juice non rispose - evitando il rischio di usare parole poco consone - e si limitò ad annuire.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò massaggiare dalla ragazza fino a quando non sentì il seno di lei premere contro la sua schiena.

"K-kerr? Tutto bene?" domandò con una leggera nota di nervosismo e imbarazzo nella voce.

La ragazza non rispose ma posò timidamente le labbra sulla nuca e poi sul collo di Juice che spalancò di colpo gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"K-kerrianne... Che stai...?"

"Oh, Juice... Faresti l'amore con me?"

Juice non sapeva come reagire a quelle parole e si limitò a girare la testa verso la figlia del suo amante.  
Era così bella... Aveva molto di Fiona, doveva ammetterlo, ma c'era qualcosa in lei che gli ricordava il suo Chibs.

Aprì bocca per rispondere ma subito sentì le labbra tremanti e timide di lei baciarlo.  
Erano soffici e calde, carnose, proprio come quelle del suo scozzese preferito!

"Ker... Aspetta." 

La prese per le braccia e la carezzò con dolcezza, rispondendo lentamente al bacio e sentendola fremere contro la sua bocca.

"Lo hai già fatto?" chiese, andando a carezzarle la schiena e posandole dei piccoli baci sul viso.

Kerrianne scosse la testa.

"E vuoi..."

"Sì. Mi piaci..." confessò non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso.

Era davvero bella con quel sorriso stampato in viso, pensò il portoricano che, dopo qualche titubanza mentale, la fece sdraiare sul materasso e le salì sopra.

Cominciò a baciarle delicatamente il collo, aprendole la camicia e mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel constatare che la ragazza non avesse solo un bel viso ma anche un bellissimo corpo. 

Sospirò e scese con le labbra a baciarle il petto fino ad arrivare al seno nascosto ancora dall'intimo.

Kerrianne ansimò e, sentendo le mani del portoricano cominciare a massaggiarle delicatamente il seno, si lasciò sfuggire un mugugno compiaciuto.

"Juan..." lo chiamò, socchiudendo le palpebre e abbandonandosi a quei tocchi esperti e gentili.

Juice, nel sentire il suo nome, si bloccò improvvisamente. 

"N-non fermarti..." lo esortò lei, alzando la schiena e strusciando involontariamente il corpo contro quello di Ortiz.

Stava per commettere uno sbaglio? Se ne sarebbe pentito? E... Quanto sarebbe stato giusto prendere la verginità della figlia dell'uomo che amava? 

Eppure Kerrianne lo desiderava tantissimo, poteva sentirlo da come fremeva ogni volta che i loro corpi semi-nudi si toccavano, da come lo guardava negli occhi...

"Apri le gambe." disse infine, smettendo di pensare e posando un bacio sulle labbra della ragazza.

Lei ubbidì imbarazzata e, non appena sentì la mano dell'uomo cominciare a carezzarla attraverso la stoffa dei jeans lo abbracciò stretto, nascondendo il viso sotto al suo collo.

Juan Carlos continuò a muovere lentamente la mano sulla femminilità di Kerrianne, baciandole dolcemente il viso e il collo, facendola eccitare sempre più. Quando la ragazza cominciò quasi a supplicarlo, Juice le aprì i pantaloni e li sfilò assieme agli slip di pizzo... 

"Sei... Così bagnata."

Kerrianne arrossì violentemente, cercando di non guardare in faccia il compagno ma quando sentì due dita farsi strada nella sua femminilità lo chiamò con un piccolo colpetto su una spalla.

"Ju... Juice..." 

"Ti faccio male piccola?" chiese timoroso, restando immobile.

La ragazza scosse il capo e lo abbracciò nuovamente, lasciandosi andare a quelle sensazioni tanto piacevoli da farla sciogliere...

Sentiva quelle dita entrare ed uscire da lei, prima lente, poi sempre più veloci; i muscoli del suo bassoventre cominciarono a contrarsi spasmodicamente e quando Juice cominciò a carezzarle il clitoride con il pollice non riuscì a soffocare un gemito di piacere.

Se il sesso era quello, le stava piacendo da morire...

"Piccola..." la voce di Juice le ricordò di aprire le labbra per prendere una boccata di ossigeno.

"A-aye..." mormorò prima che le dita cominciarono a penetrarla con sempre maggior intensità, portandola velocemente all'orgasmo.

La ragazza tremò da capo a piedi, chiudendo le gambe e aggrappandosi alle spalle di Juice. Non sentiva più nulla e la sua testa era diventata improvvisamente leggera...

Il portoricano le sorrise dolcemente, sfilando le dita dal suo corpo e baciandola per rassicurarla.

"Per adesso va bene così..." le sussurrò prima di vederla crollare addormentata sotto di lui.

 


	8. 8. Could he ever forgive him? [Kozik/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Could he ever forgive him?  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig trager, Herman Kozik  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 228  
 **Prompt:** Herman Kozik/Tig Trager, Morsi  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Morse il collo di Kozik con forza, cercando di non gemere per il piacere che l’altro gli stava donando.  
Era tanto che non si faceva scopare…  
E Kozik era uno dei pochi che, in passato, aveva avuto quel ‘privilegio’.

Dopo quanto accaduto con Missy non aveva neanche più voglia di sentirlo nominare ma, una volta che era tornato nella sua vita, Herman l’aveva stravolta e aveva fatto capire a Tig che non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi dei suoi sentimenti nonostante la rabbia, la sfiducia e quel pizzico di odio che provava nei suoi confronti per quell’incidente del passato.

Sentiva il cazzo non indifferente del biondo entrargli completamente dentro e la sua mano stringere forte sulla sua erezione, pompandola allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte.

Era rude e disperato quel tentativo di amarlo da parte di Kozik e Tig grugnì quando quel pensiero gli invase la mente.  
Morse nuovamente il collo di Herman, proprio sul suo tatuaggio, e strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi, lasciando che il compagno lo facesse venire contro i loro corpi sudati.

Una volta scemato il piacere lasciò andare la pelle arrossata di Kozik, ammirando i segni dei suoi denti.

Avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo?  
Tig non aveva una risposta a quella domanda, solo un piccolo mugugno compiaciuto per quell’orgasmo e lo stupore che lo colse quando il biondo gli posò un delicato bacio sul naso e riprese a spingersi in lui.

 


	9. 9. Loyalty [Clay/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Loyalty  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Clay Morrow  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 356  
 **Prompt:** Clay Morrow/Tig Trager, Fedeltà  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Fedeltà.  
Era la sua parola d’ordine.

Fedeltà anche quando il mondo sembrava crollargli addosso, quando aveva scoperto di aver fatto l’errore di aver ucciso una donna innocente e non un suo ‘fratello’, quando Clay lo guardava orgoglioso… Fedeltà era l’unica parola che riusciva a fargli sopportare il peso di tutte le sue azioni e di tutti i suoi sbagli.

‘’Clay...’’ ansimò, mettendosi una mano dietro la schiena e cercando di frenare l’impeto delle spinte del Presidente dentro di sé.

Fedeltà.  
Anche quando Clay lo prendeva contro la prima parete disponibile - in quel caso quella della stalla di Elliott Oswald - e lo fotteva senza alcuna premura, con foga e velocità, mirando solo a raggiungere l’orgasmo più in fretta possibile.

Tig si morse il labbro inferiore, andando a masturbarsi per trovare un minimo di piacere in quell’amplesso furioso e veloce - sapeva che Clay si stava sbrigando in quel modo per evitare che Oswald li trovasse a scopare accanto ai suoi cavalli - e quando sentì Morrow ringhiare compiaciuto contro il suo orecchio, capì che non mancava poi molto alla fine.

Mosse la mano su e giù per l’erezione, mugugnando compiaciuto quando Clay gli strinse una natica e rallentò leggermente le sue spinte per prenderlo più a fondo…

‘’Clay? Clay dove sei?’’ la voce di Elliott fece spalancare gli occhi di Trager che, intimorito dalla vicinanza dell’uomo d’affari, cominciò ad andare incontro a Clay con il bacino.  
Dovevano sbrigarsi, non avevano più molto tempo!

Morrow continuò a fotterlo fino al raggiungimento dell’orgasmo che gli causò un forte brivido lungo tutto il corpo e un gemito che fu costretto a reprimere contro la spalla di Tig che, a sua volta, venne sporcando la porta col suo seme.

‘’Ehy, sbrighiamoci.’’ disse Trager, tirandosi su intimo e jeans e guardando Clay negli occhi.

Dal canto suo il Presidente di Samcro si tirò su la lampo dei pantaloni e fissò la porta sporca di sperma.

‘’Penseranno che qualcuno si è fatto una sega guardando questi cavalli.’’ ridacchiò, afferrando Tig per un braccio e portandolo fuori dalla stalla.

Alexander sorrise, indossando i suoi occhiali da sole e cercando di essere il più rilassato possibile.

Era quello che doveva fare: essere fedele a Clay in qualsiasi situazione.

 


	10. 10. Ice [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Ice  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 405  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Ghiaccio  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Passò il cubetto sulle labbra di Juice, facendolo tremare per la carica erotica del suo gesto e del suo sguardo.

"Apri la bocca..." sussurrò con voce roca "... E succhia."

Juice mugugnò imbarazzato ma schiuse le labbra e afferrò un'estremità del cubetto con esse, cominciando a succhiarla lentamente.

Telford si godeva la scena massaggiandosi l'erezione da sopra i boxer.

Quella bocca era fantastica!  
E lo scozzese non aspettava altro di venir succhiato come quel cubetto gelido…

Continuò a fissare per minuti il compagno che, avido, passava la lingua e le labbra sul ghiaccio e decise di fermarsi solo quando dei piccoli rivoli d’acqua cominciarono a colargli sulla mano e sul mento di Juice.  
Non perse tempo e andò a leccarli via, andando poi a baciare con trasporto il portoricano.

‘’Adesso… Viene il bello Juicy.’’ mormorò sulle labbra di Juice, spostando la mano che teneva il cubetto di ghiaccio sul suo collo.  
La fece scivolare lentamente lungo i muscoli scolpiti del ragazzo: dal collo, al petto, all’addome.

E si premurò di leccare via ogni traccia di liquido che il cubetto lasciava sulla pelle di Ortiz.

‘’C-cazzo Chibs… Potrei venire anche solo così.’’ ansimò Juan Carlos, andando a carezzare i capelli dell’altro che, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.

‘’Lo so.’’

Telford fece spalancare le gambe a Juice, costringendolo a stare immobile e in attesa sul materasso; fece scivolare nuovamente il cubetto di ghiaccio dall’addome al pube del portoricano per poi scendere sopra il suo sesso eretto.

Il gemito che uscì dalle labbra di Ortiz non riuscì a non eccitare ulteriormente lo scozzese che, reattivo, andò subito a leccare via l’acqua sul membro del compagno.

‘’Oh, Chibs… Ti prego…" lo supplicò Juice, desideroso di ‘qualcosa in più’.

Ma in tutta risposta Chibs portò il cubetto sui suoi testicoli, massaggiandoli lentamente, per poi avanzare verso la sua apertura.

‘’Dammi il tempo di farti godere Juicy-boy.’’ lo rassicurò, spingendo appena il ghiaccio tra i suoi stretti muscoli e facendolo mugugnare dal desiderio.

Lo torturò in quel modo per dei minuti interminabili…  
Alternava la sua lingua al gelido cubetto, penetrandolo sempre più e godendo dei suoi gemiti e delle sue smorfie di piacere.

Ma solo quando inserì completamente il ghiaccio dentro il corpo del portoricano questi si lasciò andare, venendo e stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita.

Chibs rimase ad osservarlo, consapevole che quello era solo un delizioso ‘aperitivo di benvenuto’.

‘’Dovresti restituirmelo, sai Juice?’’ chiese con un ghigno, penetrando il ragazzo con un dito.

‘’Ahhh… T-ti prego Chibbie...’’

‘’Non voglio gelarmi il cazzo quando sarò dentro di te!’’

 


	11. 11. Don't you understand yet? [Jimmy/Chibs]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Don't you understand yet?  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Jimmy O’Phelan  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 421  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Jimmy O’Phelan, "Dopo tutto questo tempo non hai ancora imparato Filip?"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Secondo la mia Headcanon, Jimmy e Chibs scopavano in passato.  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Lo teneva per i capelli, spingendosi in lui con una forza quasi brutale.

Gli aveva legato i polsi e le caviglie con delle corde robuste e, una volta soli, era iniziato quel macabro gioco: Jimmy O’ Phelan, senza alcuna vergogna, aveva cominciato a fottere Chibs tenendogli la lama di un coltello puntata sul viso, vicino alle cicatrici che proprio lui gli aveva lasciato molti anni addietro…

‘’S-sei un bastardo.’’ riuscì solo a dire Telford, gemendo quando l’erezione dell’irlandese lo prese completamente, con una spinta secca che gli mozzò il fiato.

‘’Shhh… Dopo tutto questo tempo non hai ancora imparato Filip?  
Se io dico stai zitto, tu stai zitto.  
Se io dico non guardare né toccare Fiona, tu non la guardi né la tocchi.  
Se io decido di fotterti senza pietà, tu ti fai fottere.’’

La voce di O’ Phelan era roca e rivelava una certa soddisfazione.  
Amava avere il controllo sullo scozzese, farlo stare al suo posto, minacciarlo e sì, amava anche fotterlo e sentirlo gemere anche meglio della donna che entrambi amavano.

‘’Non… Non sarà sempre così.’’ mormorò Telford, stringendo i denti quando la lama del coltello di Jimmy gli lasciò un piccolo segno sulla guancia. ‘’Non puoi uccidermi. Non… Ahhh...’’ 

O’ Phelan non diede modo all’altro di poter terminare la frase, aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte e andando a colpire la prostata di Chibs che, inerme, non poté non godere per quei tocchi.

‘’Alla fin fine ti piace, vero Filip?’’ sussurrò, leccandogli l’orecchio e ringhiandovi dentro quando lo colse l’orgasmo.

Chibs non rispose ma sapevano entrambi che, volente o nolente, quella che aveva tra le gambe era chiaramente un’erezione…

Jimmy O’ uscì dal corpo dello scozzese, allontanò l’arma dal suo viso e lo spinse a terra con un calcio, sollevandosi poi i pantaloni.

‘’E’ inutile negarlo, Filip.  
Il mio cazzo ti è mancato più di Fiona e tua figlia e lo sappiamo entrambi...’’ sputò quelle parole con disprezzo e ironia, girando poi i tacchi ed uscendo dallo scantinato nel quale si erano rinchiusi.

Chibs si buttò a terra, stanco di stare sulle ginocchia; quello che Jimmy gli aveva detto era vero?  
Era così masochista da aver continuato a pensare a quando lui e l’irlandese avevano quel tipo di rapporto? Prima che succedesse tutto quel casino?

Sospirò e si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio, rodendosi il fegato quando sentì il seme di O’ Phelan uscire dalla sua apertura e riversarsi tra le sue gambe.

E lui, come in passato, era costretto a rimanere immobile e a subire.  
Ma non sarebbe stato per molto…  
Non più.

Prima o poi avrebbe pareggiato i conti con l’uomo che un tempo aveva amato...

 


	12. 12. Like a Tornado [Nero/Gemma]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Like a Tornado  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Nero Padilla, Gemma Teller-Morrow  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Het  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 284  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller-Morrow/Nero Padilla, Come un tornado  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Era arrivata nella sua vita come un tornado.  
Lo aveva preso, sbattuto un po’ ovunque - nel vero senso della parola - e l’unica cosa che gli aveva lasciato era un terribile disastro nel cuore e nella mente.

Ma chi era lui per negare quel sentimento che stava crescendo sempre più?  
Chi era lui per dire a Gemma di stargli tanto vicino? 

Sapeva già che quel tornado di emozioni e sentimenti non l’avrebbe lasciato andare tanto facilmente...  
Forse per quello aveva preso il numero di lei e l’aveva chiamata.

Ed erano finiti di nuovo insieme, sotto le lenzuola di un letto che non apparteneva a nessuno di loro.

Eppure ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni sguardo, rendevano quel momento magico… E Nero lo sapeva.  
Non poteva lasciarla scappare così.

Non poteva rinunciare a sentire il suo cuore battere tanto forte per una donna.

‘’Gemma...’’ la chiamò mentre lei, maliziosa, si andava a sdraiare sul suo corpo nudo, allargando le gambe per far spazio al viso di Nero e prendendogli l’erezione tra le labbra.

Padilla ansimò visibilmente, carezzando i glutei sodi e perfetti di Gemma.

Forse era troppo presto per i romanticismi?  
Forse dovevano ancora continuare con del sano e appagante sesso?

Non sapeva la risposta ma cercò di non deludere la sua amante: baciò la sua femminilità, per poi leccarla lentamente, soffocandovi sopra dei gemiti quando Gemma cominciò a succhiargli l’erezione con foga.  
La preparò con due dita, cercando di donarle più piacere possibile - o almeno di restituire tutto quello che l’altra stava regalando a lui -, penetrandola con estrema lentezza, allargando le falangi e torcendole lentamente dentro di lei.

Sarebbe potuto rimanere in quella posizione per ore.  
Donare per ricevere, era quello che stavano facendo…

E, con un sorriso, Nero si ritrovò a pensare che non era più solo sesso.

 


	13. 13. Leather Pants [Bobby/Half-Sack]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Leather Pants  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Bobby Munson, Half-Sack Epps  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 330  
 **Prompt:** Bobby Munson/Half-Sack Epps, Pantaloni in pelle  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Bobby ha un cazzo enorme!" Juice lo aveva gentilmente avvertito.

E anche quei ridicoli pantaloni di pelle nera che Robert indossava non lasciavano certo intendere il contrario!

"Che hai da guardarmi il pacco?  
La tua unica palla ha deciso di renderti totalmente frocio, ragazzo?" domandò Munson mentre, con fare distratto, spegneva la sua sigaretta nel posacenere.

Kip deglutì rumorosamente ma non rispose.  
Bobby non era certo un bell'uomo! Non uno di quelli sul quale potersi sparare una sega in tutta tranquillità almeno.

Eppure quei pantaloni di pelle, così stretti all'altezza del cavallo, rendevano Robert un uomo al quale avrebbe volentieri toccato il cazzo.

"Mezza-sacca mi stai preoccupando..." mormorò Bobby, un po' imbarazzato per gli sguardi del prospect.

"Io... Oh, Bobby posso vederlo?" chiese infine Epps, incapace di starsene seduto e continuare a guardare.

"Vuoi vedere il mio cazzo? Cristo, ma ti senti? Scordatelo!  
Non mi faccio guardare il pisello da nessun uomo se non quando sono ubriaco e devo andare a pisciare." precisò subito il più anziano.

Kip si mosse instintivamente verso di lui, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.

"Posso solo... Sentirlo?" sussurrò con voce roca, portando la mano tra le gambe di Munson che, agitato, controllò che la clubhouse fosse vuota.

"Datti una mossa." borbottò e, nel sentire la presa del ragazzo sul suo membro, non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio di apprezzamento.

Kip cominciò a muovere la mano, per eccitare il compagno, e, con suo enorme stupore, non venne rifiutato più di un paio di volte...

Sentì il sesso di Bobby diventare ancora più grosso e duro attraverso la pelle dei suoi pantaloni e dovette reprimere l'impulso di toccarsi a suo volta.  
Quel cazzo era troppo grande per non farlo eccitare come un ragazzino!

Munson ansimava sotto quei tocchi rozzi e troppo entusiasti ma sentiva che sarebbe potuto venire da un momento all'altro.  
Venire per mano di un ragazzino con una palla sola!

Epps continuò a massaggiare l'erezione attraverso i pantaloni e quando sentì Robert venire con un gemito di apprezzamento, sorrise.

"La prossima volta mi piacerebbe sentirlo meglio." ridacchiò il prospect.

"Tsk. Mezza palla ma frocio completo, eh?"

 


	14. 14. Phone [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Phone  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 420  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, PhoneSex  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

‘’P-pronto? Chibbie? Ci sei?’’ mormorò dall’altra parte della cornetta, sentendo degli strani rumori in sottofondo alla chiamata.

‘’Gesù Cristo Juice…  
Sto guardando un porno e mi sto masturbando.  
Si può sapere perché mi hai chiamato?’’ disse Telford, tenendo il cellulare contro la spalla e continuando a fissare lo schermo e a muovere il polso sulla sua erezione turgida.

Ortiz avvampò ma rimase al telefono.

‘’Scusa…  
Volevo solo sentirti.’’

‘’Sentirmi mentre… Oh, sì...’’ mugugnò compiaciuto, osservando lo schermo e sorridendo beffardo.

Poteva rendere quella situazione ancora più eccitante del previsto, ne era convinto.

‘’Chibs!’’ lo rimproverò Juice, imbarazzato a morte.

‘’Oh Juicy…  
Dovresti sentire com’è duro. Questo film porno è meraviglioso, da farti venire nelle mutande.’’ lo stuzzicò, giocando con l’indice sulla punta del suo membro e sospirando appena contro il cellulare. 

Juan Carlos capì subito che non avrebbe potuto mettere fine a quella conversazione tanto facilmente, complice la neonata erezione tra le sue gambe.

Lasciò che i gemiti dello scozzese gli penetrassero nelle orecchie, eccitandolo sempre più e costringedolo, nell’arco di pochi minuti, a cominciare a masturbarsi anche lui.

‘’Hmm… Gli sta sfondando il culo, lo sai?’’ ridacchiò Telford, commentando il video e compiacendosi quando, dall’altra parte del telefono, sentì Juice mugugnare per il piacere. "Vorresti anche tu essere sfondato, Juicy-boy?’’ chiese con malizia, stringendosi i testicoli in una mano e ansimando.

‘’Cazzo Chibs, s-smettila di essere così porco!’’

‘’Ma ti piace…  
Come ti piace essere scopato. E’ un nostro video quello che sto vedendo, sai?’’

Al portoricano scivolò il cellulare di mano e, in preda all’eccitazione, lo lasciò sul cuscino dedicandosi solo al suo piacere. Ma non prima di aver messo il vivavoce  
Chibs lo aveva fatto eccitare come non mai…

E la sua mano si mosse veloce, in cerca di un rapido piacere.

‘’Juice? Ti sento che mugugni come una puttana, sai?  
Sia nel video che qui al telefono. E, Cristo…  
Sto per venire.’’ lo avvisò e l’altro, sentendo le ultime tre parole, inarcò la schiena e con carezze veloci raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua mano.

Dal canto suo Chibs non fu da meno.  
Il video del suo amplesso con Juice era appena finito e, nel sentire il compagno gemere dall’altra parte della cornetta, si lasciò andare anche lui ansimando compiaciuto.

‘’La prossima volta gradirei che passassi qui di persona invece di usare il cellulare.’’ gli ricordò Telford, leccandosi le labbra per poi pulirsi la mano con la lingua, leccando via il suo stesso seme.

‘’La prossima volta che ci filmi mentre scopiamo, ricordami di ammazzarti.’’ ridacchiò Juice, afferrando il telefono e togliendo il vivavoce, per continuare a parlare con il suo amante fino a che la stanchezza non lo fece crollare addormentato.

 

 


	15. 15. Little Jealous Bastard [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Little Jealous Bastard  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 632  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Orgasm Denial  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Ortiz continuava a torturare Chibs, fissandolo maliziosamente mentre baciava una delle croweater che erano al club quella sera.

Sembrava dirgli chiaramente che quei baci li avrebbe volentieri dati a lui, se solo avesse potuto…

E Telford, nel guardarlo, non sapeva se sentirsi più eccitato, frustrato o geloso.  
Aveva una fottuta erezione che aspettava solo quel piccolo bastardo di un portoricano e invece era costretto a rimanersene seduto sul divanetto a bere scotch e a far finta di provare interesse verso quelle enormi tette accanto a lui!

Quando notò che Juice si stava togliendo la maglietta, rivelando il suo fisico perfetto e pieno di piccoli lividi - prove inconfutabili della loro notte insieme - si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo lamento di frustrazione…  
Voleva essere lui a toccare quei pettorali e quegli addominali scolpiti, a leccare ogni centimetro della sua morbida pelle e a prendere tra i denti uno dei suoi capezzoli.

"Chibs, sei eccitato?" chiese la ragazza seduta accanto a lui.

"Aye..." si limitò a rispondere lo scozzese, continuando a guardare il suo amante che si strusciava contro quella croweater, toccandola un po’ ovunque.

Chibs sentì poi una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni: la ragazza non aveva certo perso tempo e stava già massaggiandogli il membro attraverso la stoffa scura dei jeans.

"Ehy, che stai facendo?"

"Mi occupo di te." 

Telford sospirò e tornò a guardare Juice. Non era il massimo mettere il cazzo in bocca ad una ragazza tanto carina e passare il tempo a guardare il ragazzo…  
Ma come poteva fermarsi?  
Juice era la sensualità fatta uomo.  
E non vi era una cosa in lui che non facesse eccitare lo scozzese.

 

Proprio mentre la ragazza accanto a Chibs, che aveva liberato l’erezione dai suoi pantaloni, si avvicinò ad essa per prenderla in bocca Juice lasciò andare la croweater con cui si era intrattenuto e si avvicinò all’uomo.

"Ehy Chibbie…  
Disturbo?" 

Chibs si affrettò a spostare la ragazza da sé e a ricomporsi, cercando di rimettere il proprio membro dentro i boxer.

Juice ghignò e guardò la ragazza dal seno prosperoso seduta accanto a Telford.

"Puoi andare a casa insieme alla tua amica, grazie." disse gentile, rivolgendole un sorriso.

Le due abbandonaro quasi in fretta la clubhouse lasciando i due soli.

"Oh Juicy…  
Perché mi hai fatto questo?" mormorò Chibs frustrato.

Il portoricano si grattò distrattamente la nuca e sprofondò del divano accanto allo scozzese; rimase in silenzio per un po’ fissando l’espressione eccitata e il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni del compagno.

"Ti ha fatto eccitare lei, Chibbie?" chiese, curioso.

"N-no idiota…  
Ho guardato te tutto il tempo!"

Juan Carlos sorrise soddisfatto da quella risposta e si avvicinò alle labbra di Chibs che, boccheggiando, sperò subito che le cose non andassero molto per la lunga.

Ma non aveva fatto i conti con la gelosia del portoricano.

Juice cominciò a dargli sollievo con una mano per poi liberare l’erezione dello scozzese dalla stretta soffocante dei jeans; prese il membro tra le labbra, dedicando minuti interminabili a carezzarlo lentamente con la punta della lingua per tutta la sua lunghezza.

Dal basso verso l’altro, avanti e indietro, come in una danza nella quale dettava lui ogni passo…

Chibs si concesse un gemito solo quando Juice lo prese completamente in bocca cominciando subito a succhiarlo con energia.

"Oh, Juicy-boy… Continua così… Aye..." mormorò, spingendo i fianchi verso quella bocca meravigliosa.

Era così vicino a venire…  
Chiuse gli occhi e aumentò la velocità dei movimenti del suo bacino, andando incontro a Juice ma quando lo sentì allontanarsi si ritrovò spiazzato e confuso.

"J-juice che cazzo fai?" ansimò, guardandolo negli occhi.

Il portoricano sorrise e gli posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra.

"Così impari a provare a farti succhiare il cazzo da qualcuno che non sia io."

Telford sbattè più volte le palpebre, cercando di assimilare le parole dell’altro…  
Ma quando lo vide alzarsi dal divano e allontanarsi per andare a prendere la sua t-shirt comprese che non ci sarebbe stato nessun bocchino, nessun bacio né delizioso orgasmo.

Non per quella sera.

"Piccolo bastardo geloso."

 


	16. 16. If you want me... You know where I live [June/Gemma]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** If you want me... You know where I live  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Gemma Teller-Morrow, June Stahl  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, FemSlash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 466  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller Morrow/June Stahl, If you want me... You know where I live.  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Se mi vuoi… Sai dove vivo."

Le aveva detto così Gemma Teller-Morrow, la prima volta che si erano incontrate.  
E quella che June aveva sentito scorrerle nelle vene era pura adrenalina, mista ad una notevole eccitazione.

Adorava quel tipo di donna: autoritaria, coraggiosa, pronta a tutto.  
Pensava di non trovare molte persone simili a lei…  
Non prima di incontrare Gemma.

Si leccò le labbra e andò a baciare il collo di Gemma, facendola ansimare dal piacere per quel gesto e per le carezze lente che le stava donando.

"Sei già così bagnata?" le chiese con un ghigno stampato in faccia, stuzzicandole il clitoride con il pollice e muovendo l’indice e il medio dentro la sua intimità.

"Deve essere tutta colpa di queste manette e della tua voglia di fare la donna col cazzo, agente Stahl." la schernì subito Gemma.

"Quando ti scoperò con quel cazzo che tanto critichi allora non ti piacerà?"

Gemma cercò con uno strattone di avvicinarsi alla bionda ma le manette che la tenevano bloccata contro la testiera del letto le impedirono ogni movimento di ribellione…

L’agente dell’ATF continuò ancora per qualche minuto a preparare l’altra donna poi, troppo eccitata per continuare a dedicarsi solo a Gemma, sfilò le dita e le avvicinò alle labbra della signora Morrow.

"Sei perversa." ridacchiò Gemma, leccando lentamente la sua eccitazione da quelle dita lunghe e affusolate.

June sorrise compiaciuta e le donò un bacio appassionato, poi prese il suo strap-on dalla borsa e lo indossò.

"Ti facevo più dotata!" la stuzzicò l’altra.

La Stahl le impose il silenzio con un bacio mentre, aiutandosi con la mano, entrava in lei con la punta del giocattolo.  
La sentì sospirare e cercare ancora di liberarsi dalla stretta delle manette ma l’unica cosa che l’agente fece fu scendere a martoriarle prima il collo, poi il seno - marchiandolo con dei succhiotti sui capezzoli -, cominciando a spingersi in lei con un ritmo più incalzante.  
Gemma si contorceva sotto ogni morso, bacio, graffio e spinta della bionda ma non implorava mai di smetterla né di continuare.  
Era testarda e si limitava solo a lasciarsi andare al piacere senza apparire troppo entusiasta…

"Ottima tecnica di resistenza per una signora." ridacchiò June, aumentando le spinte nel corpo di Gemma e andando poi a stuzzicarle anche il clitoride con una mano.

Continuò a muoversi in lei, alternando spinte rapide e secche ad altre più lente e profonde…  
Ogni tanto sentiva l’altra mugugnare e ansimare per il piacere e questo piccolo gioco di potere la faceva eccitare oltre ogni limite.

Quando la bruna venne, inarcando un po’ la schiena e mordendosi sensualmente il labbro, l’agente si ritenne soddisfatto e, sfilandosi lo strap-on, lo usò per raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

Una volta che entrambe si furono riprese, si scambiarono un’occhiata e un piccolo sorriso increspò le labbra di tutte e due le donne.

"Pessima scopata per una donna col cazzo, tesoro."

"Se vuoi fare il bis… Posso tornare a trovarti!"

 


	17. 17. Fetish [Tig/Kozik]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Fetish  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Herman Kozik  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 495  
 **Prompt:** Herman Kozik/Tig Trager, Fetish  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"E’ proprio necessaria?" chiese Herman, tastando la stoffa scura che gli copriva gli occhi e gli impediva di vedere il compagno davanti a sé.

"Sì, mio piccolo culetto biondo." rispose Tig, afferrandolo per i capelli e facendolo distendere sotto di sé.

"Hai dei fetish del cazzo, te l’ho mai detto?"

Tig spalancò le gambe di Kozik, sistemandosi tra di esse e prendendo poi la boccetta di lubrificante da sopra il comodino.

"Cosa devo dire io del tuo fetish per il mio cazzo allora?"

Herman ridacchiò, trattenendo il fiato non appena sentì un liquido gelido cadergli sull’addome.  
Almeno, negli ultimi tempi, Tig era diventato meno brutale con lui…  
Stava addirittura usando del lubrificante, se quella non era una dimostrazione di gentilezza!  
"Rilassati." disse Trager.

"Ti sembro teso?"

Il moro sorrise e andò a lubrificare l’erezione di Herman con delle lente carezze; stimolò i testicoli, stringedoli forte nella mano, e poi l’asta, percorrendola dalla base alla punta e soffermandovi poi su di essa per giocarci un po’ e godere dei mugolii del compagno.

"Tig… Cosa?" 

Trager non rispose e, alzando i fianchi, cosparse la sua apertura di lubrificante.

Herman, un po’ inquieto, aspettava la prossima mosa del compagno… Non sapeva cosa avesse in mente e il fatto di non poterlo vedere lo rendeva leggermente nervoso.

Solo quando sentì Tig calarsi sopra la sua erezione Kozik capì quello che il compagno aveva in mente e, nonostante lo stupore, sorrise.

"Hai un fetish anche per il mio cazzo, Tiggy?" ridacchiò, restando poi senza fiato quando entrò completamente in quel corpo così stretto.

Trager fece leva sulle ginocchia del biondo per cominciare a muoversi - Herman lo aveva dannatamente grosso e non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare in silenzio di abituarsi a quell’intrusione -, nella speranza di provare piacere velocemente.

"Non… Rispondi?" chiese ancora Kozik, muovendo piano i fianchi verso Tig e prendendolo ancora più a fondo.

"E se anche fosse?"

Hermann sospirò di piacere e portò le mani sulla benda scura, curioso di godersi quello spettacolo anche con gli occhi.

"No." lo fermò Trager, stringendo i muscoli attorno al suo membro e facendolo gemere. "Se togli quella benda ti strappo il cazzo a morsi e poi ti ammazzo."

Kozik, ormai troppo eccitato per rischiare di venire evirato ed ucciso prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, acconsentì alla richiesta del suo amante e si lasciò addosso il pezzo di stoffa.

Lasciò a Trager l’onore di dettare l’intensità del loro amplesso e, sostenendolo per i fianchi, cercava di colpirgli la prostata per poter sentire anche i suoi gemiti riempire la stanza; ci volle un bel po’ per trovarla - non poteva prendere le redini del gioco, doveva solo portare pazienza - ma quando sentì Tig farsi sfuggire un verso più alto dei precedenti cominciò a fotterlo con forza, fino a quando entrambi non raggiunsero l’apice.

Kozik allora si sfilò la benda e si affrettò a sostenere Tig, facendolo poi distendere accanto a sé.

"Ti avevo detto che ti avrei staccato il cazzo a morsi." mugugnò con la voce ancora roca per l’orgasmo da poco avuto.

"Magari quel fetish lo lasciamo per la prossima volta, che ne pensi Tig?"

 


	18. 18. Glasses [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Glasses  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 330  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Occhiali  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Chibbie… P-potresti indossare gli occhiali?"

Lo aveva chiesto con una voce timida e nervosa - non era il massimo fare una richiesta del genere con le labbra dello scozzese sopra il suo cazzo, doveva ammetterlo - e, sospirando, provò ad evitare gli occhi scuri del compagno che, curioso, sorrise nonostante l’ingombro non indifferente che aveva in bocca.

"D’accordo Juicy." ridacchiò, allontanandosi dall’erezione del portoricano e prendendo dal taschino i suoi occhiali da vista.

Li pulì lentamente sulla sua t-shirt e, una volta indossati, guardò in viso Juice.

"Ti eccita di più, adesso?" chiese malizioso lo scozzese, leccandosi le labbra e riprendendo in bocca il membro del compagno che, sconvolto nel veder esaudita la sua richiesta, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Chibs si lasciò scopare la bocca con foga - era assurdo ma da quando aveva indossato quei dannati occhiali Juice aveva cominciato a spingersi verso di lui con molta più energia - sorreggendosi ai fianchi dell’amante e facendo strusciare i denti sopra la pelle tesa del suo membro. Lo sentiva fremere e sussultare ogni volta che entrava e usciva dalla sua bocca ed era fantastico sentirlo tanto voglioso ed eccitato per un semplice bocchino…

Quando Juice sentì una forte fitta al bassoventre capì di stare per venire e, uscendo dalla bocca di Telford, cominciò a strusciare la punta del suo membro sulle labbra dello scozzese.

"Chibs..." sospirò, picchiettando con l’erezione su quelle labbra arrossate.

Telford si limitò ad osservarlo e a sorridere mentre con la mano andava a solleticargli lo scroto, conscio del fatto che mancava poco al ragazzo per raggiungere l’apice.

Juice non riuscì più a trattenersi e, portando una mano sulla sua asta e una sui capelli di Chibs, si svuotò sul suo viso, sporcando di sperma le lenti lucide dei suoi occhiali.

Lo scozzese rise e raccolse con le dita il seme che gli colava dal viso, leccandolo poi via…

"Potevi dirmelo che ti facevo questo effetto con gli occhiali, Juicy-boy." lo canzonò, rialzandosi da terra e afferrando il portoricano per la nuca per regalargli un bacio appassionato.

 


	19. 19. Skype [Juice/Kerrianne]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Skype  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Kerrianne Larkin-Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Skype-Sex, Het  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 591  
 **Prompt:** Juice Ortiz/Kerrianne Larkin-telford, Skype  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Mi manchi..." mormorò Kerrianne al microfono, guardando Juice sullo schermo del suo pc.

Juice sorrise e le mandò un’emoticon con un cuore in risposta.  
Erano passati quasi due anni, nei quali era stato anche in prigione, ma ora che tornava a sentire la figlia di Chibs gli sembrò che quel tempo in realtà non fosse mai trascorso…

"Che farai stasera? Vai al club con pà?" chiese curiosa l’irlandese, togliendosi il maglioncino e restando in canottiera.

Juice la fissava, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra.

"Non penso… Resto a casa." rispose, sistemandosi meglio le cuffie sulla testa. "E tu? Esci?"

"Mamma non è casa.  
Pensavo che magari..." la voce della ragazza tremò appena per l’imbarazzo.

"... Cosa Ker?"

"Juice… Ti voglio. Non ce la faccio più..."

Il portoricano arrossì leggermente e si schiarì la gola.  
Una chiamata su skype, la canottiera, la sua dolcezza… Sarebbe dovuto arrivarci prima.

"Kerriane… S-sei sicura che..."

La ragazza afferrò la webcam e la posizionò tra le sue gambe, rivelandosi nuda.

"Cazzo..." commentò subito Ortiz, imbarazzato per l’evolversi della situazione.  
Non la faceva così precipitosa ma, col tempo, aveva imparato a capire che quella ragazza somigliava molto a suo padre: testarda e incredibilmente vogliosa.

"Juice..." pigolò lei dall’altra parte, cominciando a carezzarsi lentamente le labbra con due dita. "Fai vedere qualcosa anche a me?"

"Era il tuo piano sin dall’inizio?"

Kerrianne rise. "Forse!"

"P-potevi dirmelo..." Ortiz si alzò dalla sedia della sua scrivania e si tolse la maglietta, rivelando il corpo scolpito e carezzandosi il petto con una mano.

"Scusami… E’ che..."

"Ehy, tranquilla. Manchi anche a me piccola." la rassicurò, continuando a fissare lo schermo e a rabbrividire eccitato quando la sentì mugugnare per colpa del suo stesso pollice che aveva cominciato a stuzzicare il clitoride. Nel sentire quei sospiri farsi sempre più grossi anche Ortiz cominciò a sentire la necessità di toccarsi: sfilò gli slip e inclinò la webcam verso le sue gambe.

"Ti piace quel che vedi, piccola?" mormorò, mostrandole senza vergogna il suo membro semi-eretto che prese subito in mano, cominciando a carezzarlo lentamente.

"Cristo Juicy…  
Non sai quanto mi manca sentirlo dentro di me." confessò lei con un filo di voce, allontanando le dita dal clitoride per soffermarsi sulle labbra.  
Sospirò e continuò a fissare lo schermo, guardando Juice che aumentava sempre più il ritmo delle sue carezze.

Fu quando lo sentì mugugnare che si decise a fare la mossa successiva: con una mano si allargò le labbra, esponendosi alla vista del compagno, e con l’altra cominciò a penetrarsi con due dita.

"Cazzo." commentò il portoricano, sentendo il suo membro diventare ancora più teso. "Vorrei essere quelle dita!"

Kerrianne in tutta risposta mosse le dita dentro e fuori la sua femminilità, gemendo contro il microfono il nome del compagno. Non era come essere insieme, ne erano ben consapevoli, ma era tutto così eccitante e reale da alleviare un po’ il dolore per la loro lontananza.

Il primo a venire fu Ortiz che, appena vide la ragazza introdurre anche un terzo dito, strinse la presa sulla sua erezione, pompandola con ritmo forsennato, e venne qualche istante dopo con un grugnito che si riversò nelle orecchie di Kerrianne tramite il microfono.

"Oh, Ker..." mugugnò, spalmandosi il seme sopra gli addominali e continuando a fissare lo schermo. 

L’irlandese cominciò a gemere sempre più forte e, continuando a muovere le dita, raggiunse anche lei l’orgasmo, tremando visibilmente davanti alla telecamera del suo pc.

"Juice… Ti amo." mormorò, facendo uscire le dita e cercando di riprender fiato.

"Anche io piccola…"

Entrambi ripresero le rispettive webcam e le rimisero ad altezza occhi, sorridendosi sfiniti e complici.

"E’... Stato bello." disse Kerrianne, afferrando l’intimo che aveva precedentemente poggiato sopra la scrivania, fuori dalla vista di Juice.

"Già… Dovremmo rifarlo più spesso!"

Ed entrambi si concessero una risata.

 


	20. 20. Wall [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Wall  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 542  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Contro il muro  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Non gli importava di sembrare rozzo e troppo precipitoso nel spingere il compagno contro il muro e iniziare a spogliarlo dei jeans.  
Sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino…

"Juice..." mormorò Chibs, poggiando la testa contro la parete e fissando gli occhi del ragazzo.

Ortiz aveva già il fiato corto per la tensione e il desiderio che si attanagliavano in lui; carezzò le cicatrici dello scozzese con i pollici, mentre gli teneva fermo il viso tra le mani.

"Scusa..." mormorò per poi andare a posare un bacio sulle labbra dell’altro. "Non ce la faccio."

Telford sorrise e, catturando nuovamente le sue labbra, cominciò a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

"Vuoi che mi giri?" 

Juan Carlos fece un cenno affermativo col capo, godendosi la visione di Chibs che si metteva a novanta contro il muro, poggiandovi sopra le braccia per sorreggersi.  
Lo scozzese voltò il capo in direzione di Juice e sorrise nel vederlo arrossire.

"Sembra che tu non mi abbia mai visto il culo, Juicy." scherzò.

"N-non in questa… Posizione." mormorò l’altro, liberandosi anche dei boxer, facendoli scivolare sotto le ginocchia e afferrando il compagno per i fianchi; gli alzò la felpa, rivelando la pelle nuda della schiena, e cominciando a baciarla lentamente.

Chibs sospirò per quelle piccole attenzioni e quando sentì le dita di Juice strusciare contro la sua apertura si lasciò sfuggire un versetto compiaciuto: amava sentire il ragazzo in preda al desiderio… Era così tenero nella sua impazienza e incapacità di resistenza.

Juice, incoraggiato da quei piccoli versetti del più grande, continuò a solleticare i bordi dell’apertura con la punta delle dita mentre con la mano libera andava a carezzare il membro di Chibs.

Lo strinse in una mano e cominciò a pomparlo lentamente, dalla base alla punta, fermandosi solo quando lo sentì completamente duro contro il palmo. Solo a quel punto decise di cominciare a preparare veramente Chibs: portò due dita alle labbra, leccandole e lasciandovi sopra della saliva, e poi le riavvicinò all’apertura dello scozzese.  
Premette appena, tornando a muovere la mano sul membro di Telford, permettendogli così di rilassarsi e di non pensare al fastidio della penetrazione.

"Juicy… Dai, non farmi aspettare." 

Il portoricano ci mise qualche secondo a capire quelle parole - dannato accento scozzese, non si capiva mai un cazzo di quello che diceva Chibs! - ma, assimilate, non perse tempo e lo penetrò con la punta di entrambe le dita.

Lo preparò per qualche minuto e, non appena sentì il suo corpo rilassato completamente, sostituì le dita con la sua erezione.

"Chibbie..." mormorò, spingendo dentro la punta e sospirando nel sentire quanto stretto fosse il compagno. 

Telford posò la fronte sul proprio braccio, cercando di non contrarre i muscoli e di concentrarsi sulla mano di Juice che, subito, aveva ripreso a masturbarlo.  
Si lasciò scopare lentamente, godendo ad ogni spinta dentro di sé, per poi chiedere di più quando Juice, cambiando angolazione, aveva cominciato a colpirgli la prostata…

"Gesù Cristo ragazzo… Avevi tanta fretta, muoviti. Muoviti!" lo incitò, andandogli incontro col bacino.

Ortiz davanti a quella reazione perse completamente la testa e, più eccitato che mai, strinse più forte le mani sui fianchi dello scozzese, aumentando vertiginosamente la forza delle sue spinte fino a quando entrambi non raggiunsero l’orgasmo.

"Amo l’impeto giovanile." commentò esausto Chibs, alzando appena la testa dal suo braccio e rivolgendo un sorriso a Juice che, arrossendo, gli alzò un medio in risposta.

 


	21. 21. Satisfied? [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Satisfied?  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 236  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Rimming  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Avevano finito da poco di consumare il loro amplesso.  
Chibs era ancora poggiato contro la parete e Juice, ora inginocchiato a terra, gli teneva aperte le natiche con le mani.  
Osservava compiaciuto il proprio seme che colava giù, lungo le cosce dello scozzese.

Si leccò le labbra e spinse il viso tra i glutei del compagno; iniziò a leccare via il suo stesso sperma, soffermandosi sui bordi dell’apertura di Chibs e soffiandovi sopra - adorava la sensibilità di Filip post-sesso -, beandosi dei sospiri che abbandonavano le labbra dell’altro.

"Gesù Cristo..." commentò Telford, cercando di non tremare quando la lingua di Juice lo penetrò.

Il portoricano continuò a pulire Chibs con la lingua, alternando lunghe lappate a penetrazioni vere e proprie.

Quando si ritenne soddisfatto allontanò il viso dal sedere del compagno e lo osservò compiaciuto, poi, per assicurarsi di averlo ripulito completamente del suo seme, introdusse una falange nel suo corpo, muovendola leggermente e piegandola in modo da formare un piccolo uncino.

Quando la estrasse dall’apertura trovò ancora qualche piccolo residuo di seme sul dito e si affrettò ad avvicinare la falange al compagno sussurrandogli all’orecchio un roco "Vuoi?".

Telford scosse il capo esalando una risata e, nonostante la risposta apparentemente negativa, prese il dito di Juice tra le labbra e leccò via i residui del suo orgasmo.

"Soddisfatto?" chiese poi lo scozzese.

"E’ un peccato che tu sia vecchio, Chibbie...  
A quest’ora io ce l’avrei avuto di nuovo duro e avrei supplicato per il bis!"

 


	22. 22. Again [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Again  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 280  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Contro il Muro  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Vuoi il bis quindi, ragazzo?" mormorò baciando il collo di Juice e carezzandogli il petto da sotto la t-shirt madida di sudore.

"Non… Ce la fai." mormorò il portoricano che fu costretto a tacere quando Chibs afferrò con i denti il suo labbro inferiore.

Tirò appena con i denti per poi succhiarlo piano tra le labbra e coinvolgerlo in un lento e dolce bacio: le loro labbra si scontrano appena mentre le loro lingue iniziarono una lenta danza dove nessuno dei due si azzardava a prendere il sopravvento.

Chibs accarezzava il palato di Juice con la punta della lingua e il ragazzo, in tutta risposta, cercava di intrecciare la sua a quella dello scozzese mugugnando di piacere quando un brivido si riversò tra le sue gambe.

Si era eccitato nuovamente!

"Juicy… Lasciami fare." 

"D’accordo..."

Telford continuava a baciarlo e a sfiorargli il petto, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto a giocare con i suoi capezzoli duri; solo quando sentì il portoricano spingerlo nuovamente contro la parete e strusciarsi lascivo contro il suo corpo, notò la sua erezione.

Non perse tempo e, con tocco gentile, cominciò a carezzarla lentamente.

Juice aveva ragione: non aveva più l’età per farsi una scopata dietro l’altra ma di certo non avrebbe negato al suo amante altro piacere.

Continuò a muovere la mano, concentrandosi sul glande e sulle labbra del compagno.  
Non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo…

"C-chibs…" ansimò Juice quando, per colpa di una carezza poco più energica delle precedenti, sentì le gambe tremare.

"Vieni Juicy-boy." lo rassicurò, baciandolo ancora dolcemente e sfregando il pollice sulla punta del membro.  
Juice lo abbracciò per sostenersi e, alcuni secondi dopo, si ritrovò a soffocare un gemito sulle labbra dello scozzese per cercare di dissimulare l’intenso piacere che lo colse con l’orgasmo.

 


	23. 23. Am I too old? [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Am I too old?  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 266  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Fotto ancora bene per essere vecchio?"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Erano quasi due ore che non facevano altro che scopare.  
Ma per loro era una cosa del tutto normale!

Ora erano entrambi completamente privi dei vestiti, sdraiati a terra, sul freddo pavimento, uno sopra l’altro.

Juice ansimava e aveva anche smesso di pensare che le mattonelle sotto il suo petto erano gelide… Pensava solo a quanto grande fosse l’erezione di Chibs che lo stava prendendo con foga, strappandogli gemiti sempre più alti.

Juice non era eccitato - dopo due orgasmi aveva anche lui bisogno di riprendere un po’ di energie - ma questo di certo non gli impediva di godere ad ogni penetrazione dello scozzese nel suo corpo.

Sentiva il rumore dei loro bacini che si scontravano e i gemiti che si riversavano nel suo orecchio, insieme a qualche imprecazione da parte del compagno…

"Juicy…  
Fotto ancora bene per essere vecchio?" domandò Telford ironico, dando un nuovo colpo di bacino e facendo sussultare il portoricano sotto di sé.

Juice non rispose, più per orgoglio che per dispetto, e si lasciò scopare ancora e ancora…  
Sentiva la testa leggera e quando Chibs gli afferrò entrambe le mani, costringendolo a legarle alle sue in una stretta a dir poco "romantica" anche il suo cuore provò la medesima sensazione.

"Ti amo, Juice." mormorò lo scozzese prima di svuotarsi nel suo corpo e sospirare dal piacere.

Juice sorrise e baciò il dorso della mano di Chibs che, scivolando al fianco del più giovane lo guardò sorridendogli dolcemente e carezzandogli il viso.

"Tra poco ti porto a letto...  
E’ un po’ tardi per i mocciosi!" scherzò, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Ortiz che, ormai stanchissimo, crollò addormentato tra le braccia del suo scozzese.

 


	24. 24. Wake Up [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Wake up  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Lemon, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 262  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Morning  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Quando si svegliò e trovò accanto a sé Filip, gli sfuggì un sorriso nel ricordare tutto quello che avevano fatto la sera precedente.  
Lo scozzese dormiva profondamente con la bocca leggermente aperta e un braccio sopra la spalla di Juice…

Lo teneva vicino a sé anche nel sonno.

Il portoricano posò un leggero bacio su una delle cicatrici sul viso del compagno e, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo - anche se, a dirla tutta, Chibs aveva il sonno abbastanza pesante - si alzò dal letto.

Scivolò lentamente verso il basso, sistemandosi tra le gambe di Telford e afferrandogli il membro con entrambe le mani iniziò a posarvi sopra tanti piccoli e leggeri baci…

Da parte dello scozzese non arrivò alcuna reazione ma ci volle ben poco per eccitarlo e Juice, soddisfatto, prese l’erezione in bocca e cominciò a succhiarla.  
Si fermò solo quando Chibs mugugnò qualcosa, sveglio ma ancora incapace di intendere e di volere.

‘’Sto ancora sognando?’’

Juice rise, tenendo ancora in bocca l’erezione del compagno che, compiaciuto, afferrò il portoricano per la testa, incitandolo a continuare quello che aveva iniziato.

‘’Oh Juicy… Questo è il risveglio più bello che potessi darmi.’’ constatò lo scozzese, carezzandosi un capezzolo e andando lentamente incontro alla bocca di Juice col bacino; era così piacevole da farlo sentire come in un bellissimo sogno…

Venne solo quando Juice cominciò a sfregare la punta contro il suo palato e, inarcandosi con la schiena, emise un sospiro di sollievo.

‘’Voto per avere te come sveglia mattutina ogni giorno, ragazzo.’’ ridacchiò, facendolo sollevare e andando ad assaporare il suo stesso seme sulla lingua del portoricano, coinvolgendolo in un pigro bacio.

 


	25. 25. Lace panties [Gemma/Wendy]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Lace panties  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Gemma Teller-Morrow, Wendy Case  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, FemSlash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 360  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller-Morrow/Wendy Case, "Quindi hai deciso che ti piacciono le donne?"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Quindi… Hai deciso che ti piacciono le donne?" domandò Gemma, tenendo Wendy immobile per i polsi e soffiandole quelle parole sulle labbra.

La bionda cercò di liberarsi senza alcun risultato.  
Sentiva il profumo di Gemma così vicino da farle girare la testa…

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando l’aveva vista e non voleva certo rischiare di farle capire che aveva cambiato orientamento sessuale a causa sua e di quel bacio che le aveva dato a casa del suo ex-marito.

"Sì." mormorò Wendy, cercando di scostarsi dall’altra - era ‘pericolosamente’ vicina.

"Che brava, la mia cara tossica.  
Va in riabilitazione e ne esce come una persona nuova e per giunta anche lesbica!" ridacchiò Morrow, andando a baciare il collo della più giovane.

Wendy sospirò, incerta su come reagire: poteva scansare Gemma e rischiare di essere malmenata o poteva subire quel trattamento restando in silenzio ma cercando di non far capire quanto le facesse piacere.

Solo quando si ritrovò Gemma inginocchiata a terra tra le sue gambe, intenta a farle scivolare i jeans alle ginocchia, capì che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione, e in fretta!

"Perché?" chiese solamente la bionda.

"Per essere sicura che ti piaccia davvero." 

E detto questo Morrow le allargò le gambe, infilando la testa tra di esse e andando a leccarle l’intimità attraverso gli slip di pizzo bianco.  
Wendy le afferrò i capelli, mugugnando ad ogni carezza e sentendosi sempre più bagnata ed eccitata ogni qual volta che Gemma si soffermava maggiormente sul clitoride.

Le piacevano le donne?  
Sì, decisamente.  
E più di ogni altra donna le piaceva la sua ex-suocera che, famelica, continuava a strusciare la lingua contro le sue labbra, mordendole di tanto in tanto e succhiandole insieme alla ruvida stoffa del suo intimo.

Solo quando sentì Wendy gemere sommessamente per quelle carezze che le stava donando Gemma si fermò, negandole ulteriore piacere.

"Mi ritengo soddisfatta." disse, alzandosi da terra e leccandosi maliziosamente le labbra che sapevano della ragazza.

Wendy mugugnò frustrata e andò subito a rivestirsi.  
Quando si fu calmata un po’ alzò lo sguardo verso Gemma, cercando di celare l’imbarazzo e la frustrazione.

"Soddisfatta?" chiese, non capendo le intenzioni dell’altra.

"Ho una lesbica in famiglia, non ne avevo mai avuta una prima!" ridacchiò, lasciando Wendy completamente spiazzata e ancor più eccitata di prima.

 


	26. 26. It’s so big [Juice/Chibs]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** It’s so big  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 263  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Jesus Christ!"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

La prima volta che Chibs aveva visto il cazzo di Juice era rimasto a bocca aperta.  
Non si aspettava che il portoricano potesse avere tra le gambe un membro tanto grande; anzi, a dirla tutta, aveva sempre pensato che fosse poco dotato e che le ragazze lo scegliessero per il suo bel fisico più che per ‘certe doti’.

Quando avevano cominciato la loro relazione - era più che altro sesso e sesso e ancora sesso - Telford aveva imparato a convivere con quell'enorme Juice e, di tanto in tanto, riusciva anche a metterselo in bocca senza soffocare.

Il vero problema si venne a creare quando, una sera, complice l'alcool e un Juice dannatamente eccitato quel cazzo se lo ritrovò a strusciare tra le sue natiche.  
Juice lo aveva preparato precedentemente con due dita ma quando entrò con la sola punta delle'erezione dentro il corpo di Chibs, questi sussultò per il dolore.

Sentiva i muscoli tendersi e le sue pareti stringersi, cercando di respingere quella fastidiosissima intrusione; quando il portoricano portò una mano tra le sue gambe, con l'intento di masturbarlo e distrarlo dalla penetrazione, Telford fece un respiro profondo e cercò di rilassarsi facendo entrare un po' di più l'enorme membro del compagno.

"Gesù Cristo Juice...  
È così grosso!" esclamò per poi respirare affannosamente, guidando la mano del ragazzo sulla sua asta eretta per cercare maggior conforto.

Si sentiva la schiena spaccata in due e quando i suoi muscoli cedettero leggermente - complice l'orgasmo al quale Ortiz lo aveva portato - lasciò al compagno l'opportunità di penetrarlo più a fondo, gemendo quando sentì i testicoli di Juice sbattere sul proprio fondoschiena...

 


	27. 27. Pervert [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Pervert  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 300  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Pervertito"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Juice lo guardava con una mano sotto il mento e l’aria leggermente curiosa e imbronciata.  
Quando Chibs aprì gli occhi e lo vide davanti a sé, sdraiato nel letto, capì di aver solo sognato…  
E di avere un’erezione.

"Buongiorno Chibbie." mormorò Ortiz, scostandogli i capelli dal viso e fissandolo. "Suppongo tu abbia fatto un bel sogno…" ridacchiò poi, indicandogli con lo sguardo il rigonfiamento che andava a sollevare anche il lenzuolo con il quale era coperto.

"Aye, Juicy-boy… Non immagini quanto bello fosse." 

Il portoricano si leccò le labbra.

"Non hai fatto altro che dire il mio nome e di fotterti più forte, Chibs.  
Quindi lo immagino benissimo!" lo stuzzicò, facendolo un po’ imbarazzare per quella confessione.

Lo scozzese provò a baciare il compagno che invece si tirò indietro.

"Ehy… Che ti prende ragazzo?"

"Voglio vedere mentre ti tocchi… Per me." mormorò con voce roca Juan Carlos, avvicinandosi poi alle labbra del più grande e coinvolgendolo in un bacio.

"Pervertito!" bofonchiò Telford, portandosi una mano tra le gambe e sussultando quando il ragazzo scostò il lenzuolo dal suo corpo per poterlo osservare meglio.

"Ho imparato dal migliore..." 

Chibs trattenne appena il fiato e, guardando l’altro negli occhi, afferrò il suo membro e cominciò a masturbarsi lentamente.  
Più sentiva gli occhi scuri e liquidi di Juice su di sé, più aumentava il ritmo di quelle carezze che, ben presto, lo fecero rimanere senza fiato.

"Juicy-boy davvero vuoi… Solo questo?" chiese lo scozzese, desideroso di avere qualcosa in più.

"Sì. Continua..." ansimò Ortiz, cominciando a masturbarsi a sua volta.

I loro occhi erano fissi sul corpo dell’altro e, quando entrambi furono sul punto di cedere al piacere, si scambiarono un bacio lento e passionale…

Vennero quasi insieme, sporcandosi le mani e l’addome; poi, con un sorriso, Juice si avvicino ulteriormente a Chibs, abbracciandolo.

"Ridimmelo..." mormorò.

Lo scozzese rise e, baciandogli il naso, ripeté quell’unica parola un paio di volte: "Pervertito!"

 


	28. 28. Sweet Music [Venus/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Sweet Music  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Venus Van Dam  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 441  
 **Prompt:** Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, "Tigre"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Ehy Tigre, facciamo della dolce musica!" esclamò Venus, sorridendo maliziosa e sfilandosi la vestaglia di seta, lasciando scoperto il suo corpo nudo e ancora umido per la doccia che aveva fatto poco prima.

Tig rimase immobile e senza fiato ad osservare quel seno prosperoso e perfetto; era una delle parti del corpo di Venus che preferiva, ne era certo!

"Musica, tesoro? E..." Trager si leccò le labbra estasiato quando la donna, con passo leggero, gli si avvicinò facendo ondeggiare il suo petto prosperoso "... Che tipo di musica?" 

Venus carezzò il viso di Tig per poi mettersi a giocare con i riccioli scuri dei suoi capelli.

"Qualcosa del tipo... Aaah, Tigeeer, hmmm, sì, cosììì... Continua! Più forte~"

Tig sentì subito una fitta al bassoventre: erano bastati quei piccoli e giocosi versetti della sua compagna a farlo eccitare. Era un caso disperato!

"Ti piace l'idea, Tigre?" lo provocò ancora lei, sussurrandogli sulle labbra, per poi baciarlo.

"Non immagini quanto, Venus." mormorò, prendendole la lingua tra le labbra e succhiandola con foga, lasciando che la donna lo facesse sedere sul letto matrimoniale che da qualche mese condividevano.

La sentì armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e, nel giro di pochi minuti, era già rimasto in boxer: fu a quel punto che Venus gli si sedette sopra, andando a baciargli il collo e strusciandosi col sedere contro il suo membro eretto e nascosto dalla stoffa del suo intimo.

Ogni volta che strusciava le natiche sopra l’erezione di Tig, complice l’attrito dei boxer, i due sospiravano dal piacere; e quando Tig, afferrando la compagna per i fianchi e dettandole il ritmo per quei lenti e sensuali movimenti, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, Venus sorrise compiaciuta.

Sentiva i suoi testicoli contrarsi e i brividi percorrerle la schiena ad ogni parola che usciva dalle labbra del suo compagno; entrambi volevano di più eppure anche solo sfregare il bacino l’uno contro l’altra, senza smettere di baciarsi e carezzarsi, li faceva godere.  
Tig stringeva la presa una volta sui fianchi e una volta sul seno di Venus, carezzandole i capezzoli turgidi e baciandole il collo; Venus, dall’altra parte, graffiava le spalle e la schiena di Tig, aumentando la pressione del suo corpo contro il bacino di Trager e lasciando andare il capo all’indietro quando sentiva le labbra del compagno baciarla e lasciarle dei succhiotti sul collo.

Tra i versi ce ne fu uno poco più alto, che fece capire a Venus che il suo compagno era ormai venuto nelle mutande.

"Adesso, mia piccola enorme Tigre…  
Permettimi di finire la melodia e di sentirti suonare un flauto." ridacchiò, indicandogli la sua erezione dura e desiderosa di attenzioni e, regalandogli un sorriso compiaciuto, tornò a torturare le sue labbra con un bacio.

 


	29. 29. Drunk [Jax/Opie]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Drunk  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Jax Teller, Opie Winston  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 512  
 **Prompt:** Harry "opie" Winston/ Jackson "jax" Teller, Drunk!Sex  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Se ne stavano seduti sul divano a fissare vecchi album di foto e a scolarsi l'ennesima bottiglia di birra.

Continuavano a commentare e ridere su ogni ricordo, che andava dall'infanzia più tenera al presente, facendosi di tanto in tanto una pausa per scolarsi la loro birra...

"Ehy Ope, sembriamo due vecchi che sfogliano l'album di famiglia!" ridacchiò Jackson, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Se tuo padre fosse ancora vivo sono sicuro che farebbe cose ben più entusiasmanti col mio vecchio!"

Jax rise, poggiando una mano sul ginocchio del suo migliore amico; alzò gli occhi - che vagavano incerti tra le foto e la bottiglia - e fissò prima le labbra, poi gli occhi di Opie.

"Secondo te i nostri vecchi avevano quel... Rapporto?" mormorò il biondo un po' confuso.

Winston rise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"L'ho sempre detto che la birra ti fa male, fratello! Ti metti a fare pensieri porno gay sui nostri padri... Cristo se ti fa male!"

Risero entrambi e Opie allungò un braccio verso l'altro, sfilandogli la bottiglia di birra dalla mano.

Erano così vicini da poter sentire uno il respiro dell'altro... E Jax, forse vittima di una delle peggiori sbornie della sua vita, accorciò la distanza tra lui e Winston posando le labbra sulle sue.

"Hmm..." mormorò Harry, lasciando che Jackson muovesse le labbra sulle sue e, senza fretta, approfondisse quel bacio.  
Solo la mancanza di ossigeno li costrinse a separarsi...

"Ope... La sai una cosa?" ridacchiò Jax, spostando la sua mano dal ginocchio al cavallo dei pantaloni del suo amico.

"C-cosa?" chiese l'altro, deglutendo a fatica.

"Quando penso a te... Mi tocco." confessò il biondo, ridendo più forte e provocando un lungo brivido ad Opie.

Gli sbottonò i jeans e, senza aspettare reazioni o risposte, intrufolò la mano dentro di essi e dentro i boxer.  
Afferrò il membro di Opie e cominciò a masturbarlo...

"Oh, merda..." 

Opie non sapeva cosa fare: Jax era palesemente ubriaco - e anche la sua testa aveva cominciato a girare - e dopo i deliri sui loro genitori, gli sguardi e quel bacio... Forse doveva aspettarselo.  
Era tutta colpa dell'alcool, si disse, e, concentrandosi sui movimenti della mano del suo migliore amico, abbandonò ogni pensiero.

Sospirava sempre più forte, a ritmo di quelle goffe carezze, e quando sentì il pollice di Jax premere sulla punta della sua erezione si lasciò sfuggire un roco verso di approvazione.

Non ci mise molto a venire, complici i baci che Jackson aveva cominciato a donargli su tutto il collo - da quando era tanto sensibile in quella zona? - e il respiro del biondo sulla sua pelle.

Quando Jax sentì il seme di Winston sulla sua mano si staccò da lui, fissandolo con un sorriso compiaciuto ma senza allontanare la mano.

"Ora... Anche tu ti toccherai pensando a me, fratello?" chiese, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Opie e cadendo lentamente in un sonno profondo che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare ben presto quanto accaduto.

L'unico a non poter riuscire a dormire era Winston: una mano nelle sue mutande e una strana consapevolezza lo tennero sveglio quasi fino all'alba.

Era sicuro che, da quel momento in poi, non sarebbe riuscito a non toccarsi pensando al suo migliore amico!

 


	30. 30. Bitch [Tig/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Bitch  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Juice Ortiz, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 247  
 **Prompt:** Juice Ortiz/Tig Trager, http://soagifs.tumblr.com/post/26779277858/juice-why-you-gotta-be-that-way  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Apri di più quella cazzo di bocca!" esclamò Tig, tenendo Juice per la testa e muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro, scopandogli la bocca.

Ortiz mugugnò.  
Stava quasi soffocando... Non era pratico a prendere cazzi in bocca e Tig ne aveva uno così enorme da impedirgli di prendere aria troppo spesso!

Cercò di succhiare la punta del membro ogni volta che usciva dalla sua bocca e, guardando l'espressione compiaciuta di Trager, capì di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

"Ohhh... Prendilo tutto, puttana!" esclamò il moro, spingendosi più a fondo nella bocca di Juice e andando a sfiorargli l'ugola.

Il più giovane fu colto da un'improvviso conato di vomito - era andato troppo in fondo alla sua gola, quel bastardo di un Tig! - ma Trager gli impedì di allontanarsi, bloccandogli il capo e aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte.

Ortiz sentì una sensazione spiacevole contrargli lo stomaco e l'aria cominciare a mancargli sempre più... Involontariamente, annaspando alla ricerca di una tregua, grattò i denti contro il membro di Tig che, gemendo, si svuotò nella sua bocca.

Quella fu la goccia - anche se definirla goccia era del tutto inappropriato! - che fece traboccare il vaso: Juice, allontanò in fretta Trager e, non riuscendo ad evitarlo, cominciò a rimettere proprio ai piedi del compagno.

Tig alzò un sopracciglio.

"Quindi alla puttana non piace ingoiare." constatò ridacchiando.

"V-vaffanculo!" riuscì solo a dire Juice che, cercando di riprendersi, si ripeteva tra sé e sé che non avrebbe mai più preso un cazzo in bocca per il resto della sua vita!

 


	31. 31. We Shouldn't [Fiona/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** We Shouldn't  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Fiona Larkin, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Het  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 600  
 **Prompt:** Fiona Larkin/Juice Ortiz, "Non dovremmo"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Fiona lo aveva spogliato completamente e, ammirando il suo fisico, sorrise compiaciuta.

"Sdraiati sul letto." sembrò quasi un ordine, il suo, al quale Juan non poté replicare.

Si distese sul materasso e guardò la donna togliersi anche gli ultimi abiti che aveva addosso...

Quando la vide salire sul letto e posizionarsi sopra di lui Juice si schiarì la gola e provò a dissuaderla.

"N-non dovremmo..." 

"Filip non se ne accorgerà." lo rassicurò l'irlandese, andando a baciargli il petto scolpito.

Non era mai stata con un uomo tanto giovane - non era mai stata con altri uomini all'infuori di Filip e Jimmy in realtà - e quando SAMCRO era arrivato a Belfast e con lui quel giovane portoricano che non faceva altro che guardarla - perché sì, se ne era accorta! - si era sentita nuovamente "donna" e non era riuscita a reprimere il desiderio di avere il ragazzo per sé.

Leccò un capezzolo e torturò l'altro stringendolo tra le dita, facendo sospirare Ortiz. Era così sensibile da farle tenerezza...

"Fi... Fiona, per favore." cercò di fuggire nuovamente da quella situazione.

"Hai fretta, piccolo?" ridacchiò lei, tornando a baciargli il petto e cominciando a masturbarlo lentamente.

Juice mugugnò nel sentire le lunghe e affusolate dita di lei stringersi sul suo membro e cominciare a pomparlo fino a renderlo completamente eretto. Notò un certo imbarazzo negli occhi di Fiona e tentò per l'ultima volta di fermare quella follia.

"É troppo grosso, ti farà male.  
Q-quindi lasciamo stare, ok?" la voce di Ortiz tremava ed era molto più bassa di prima, sintomo della sua eccitazione non indifferente.

Larkin rise e, salendo a cavalcioni sul ragazzo, condusse con l'aiuto della sua stessa mano, il membro dentro la sua femminilità.

Entrambi trattennero il respiro in quei secondi che parvero eterni e, una volta che l'irlandese fece entrare la punta, si lasciò andare rilassando i muscoli e scivolando sul membro di Juice che entrò in lei completamente.

Entrambi sospirarono dal piacere.

Fiona ci mise qualche secondo ad abituarsi - era veramente dotato quel ragazzo! - poi, facendo leva sulle proprie mani, cominciò a muoversi su e giù facendo entrare e uscire dal suo corpo l'erezione del portoricano.

Alzava il bacino, poi lo abbassava, prendendo a fondo il membro di Juice e mugugnando dal piacere...

Juice, dal canto suo, era come inerme davanti a quello spettacolo: godeva nel guardare tutte le espressioni della donna, godeva nel sentire quanto fosse bagnata, godeva ad ogni affondo e ad ogni schiocco che i loro corpi provocavano nello scontrarsi.

"F-Fionahhh..." gemette il portoricano, guardandola negli occhi.

La donna sorrise e, sdraiandosi sopra di lui, cominciò a baciarlo con foga.

"Muoviti." sembrò ordinargli nuovamente e Juice, incapace di replicare, la prese per i fianchi e cominciò a spingersi in lei con un ritmo ben diverso dal precedente: nei suoi gesti vi era foga, impeto e urgenza.

Larkin gemette sulle labbra del giovane: da quanto qualcuno non la prendeva in quel modo? Era una sensazione che sembrava aver dimenticato...

L'irlandese andò incontro alle spinte di Juice, godendo sempre di più dell'amplesso, e quando il giovane aumentò ulteriormente il ritmo, facendola venire e tremare da capo a piedi, si concesse un grido di piacere.

Juice la guardò tra il sorpreso e il soddisfatto - non pensava che avrebbe potuto far gemere in quel modo una donna composta e autoritaria come Fiona - e, carezzandole il viso, le rivolse un sorriso.

"Sto per..." la avvisò, dandole modo di farlo uscire dal suo corpo e di aiutarlo a raggiungere l'orgasmo masturbandolo.

Juice, ansante, fissò la donna confuso. Perché era ancora lì? Perché non andava a rivestirsi? Chibs sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all'altro...

"F-fiona cosa..."

"Ancora." disse l'irlandese.

Juice sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso imperlato di sudore.

"Non dovremmo..." mormorò nuovamente imbarazzato.

 


	32. 32. In the Car [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** In the Car  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Juice Ortiz, Chibs Telford  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 570  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Jesus Christ!"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Hai bevuto troppo..." mormorò Chibs, cercando di far rivestire Juice che, davanti a tutta la clubhouse si stava spogliando e strusciando su di lui.  
Come diavolo doveva fare con quel ragazzo?  
Possibile che non reggesse neanche più di un paio di birre?

Telford sospirò e, ignorando le battute a sfondo omosessuale di Tig, prese Juice per un fianco e si incamminò verso l’uscita.

"Prendo il furgone, porto a casa questo idiota." disse poi, afferrando il mazzo di chiavi sul bancone e uscendo poco dopo.

"Chibbie..." mormorò il portoricano "Perché mi porti via? Voglio ballare e fare uno spogliarello per te!" si lamentò, cercando di baciare il collo dello scozzese.

"Juicy, sta fermo." ridacchiò Chibs, mettendo l’altro a sedere e cercando di allacciargli la cintura "A casa, ok?".

Juice lo afferrò per il gilet, posando le labbra su quelle dello scozzese e ficcandogli in bocca la lingua; lo convolse in un lungo bacio per poi mandare indietro il sedile del furgone e farlo salire dalla sua parte, richiudendo la portiera.

"Che fai? Sono ancora tutti qui."

"Non mi importa." mormorò cercando di spogliare il più grande, lasciandogli dei succhiotti sul collo e facendogli anche emettere qualche mugolio compiaciuto.

"Juicy-boy… Finiremo nella merda per colpa del tuo cazzo."

"Come se il tuo non volesse, vero?" ridacchiò il portoricano accarezzando il rigonfiamento tra i pantaloni di Telford; era tutta la sera che lo provocava e, finalmente, poteva vedere il risultato dei suoi sforzi.

Si spogliarono in fretta, continuando a baciarsi e, nonostante la scomoda posizione, Chibs riuscì a togliersi completamente i pantaloni e ad abbassare quelli di Juice fino alle ginocchia; gli si mise sopra, poggiando la schiena sul cruscotto dietro di sé.

"Una cosa veloce, Juicy." si raccomandò, portandosi due dita alle labbra e leccandole; successivamente cominciò a prepararsi con entrambe le falangi, guardando Juice negli occhi e invitandolo a mettersi il preservativo.  
Sfilò le dita non appena sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi nonostante l’intrusione e, ben presto, colmò quel vuoto con il membro del compagno.

Juice mugugnò compiaciuto nel sentire gli stretti muscoli di Chibs stringerlo quasi fino a soffocarlo e, carezzandogli i fianchi, cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Non avevano molto tempo: presto anche gli altri avrebbero lasciato la clubhouse e rischiavano di venir visti.

Telford, cercò di resistere al fastidio per le spinte sempre più veloci del compagno e, poggiando i palmi delle mani contro il tettuccio del furgone, cercò di assecondare i movimenti di Juice.

"Gesù Cristo..." imprecò ansimando e, quando Juice gli colpì violentemente la prostata con un affondo più profondo dei precedenti, lo scozzese fu costretto a mordersi il labbro per evitare di gemere troppo forte.

"Oh, Chibbie… Sei stretto.  
Mi piace!"

"L-lo so, ragazzo..." mugugnò, continuando a muoversi e a far entrare e uscire dal suo corpo l’erezione di Juice che, ormai al limite, afferrò il membro di Chibs con una mano.

Cominciò a muovere il polso con la stessa intensità del suo bacino e, in qualche minuto, raggiunsero entrambi l’orgasmo…

Si concessero pochi secondi per riprendere fiato e forze e osservare come i vetri del furgone erano diventati appannati a causa del loro amplesso.

"Cammina… Rivestiti." mormorò Chibs, alzandosi dal corpo di Juice ed emettendo un leggero lamento. Scese lentamente dal furgone e, una volta fuori, si ricompose.

"Adesso andiamo a casa, Chibbie?" mormorò Juice con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato sul viso, mentre faceva un nodo al preservativo usato e lo gettava dal finestrino.

"Aye.  
E sappi che mi devi un fottuto strip tease, ragazzo." ridacchiò Telford, salendo sul sedile accanto a Juice e mettendo in moto in tutta fretta.

 


	33. 33. Striptease [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Striptease  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 468  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Jesus Christ!"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Juice tirò la t-shirt sul viso di Chibs, ridendo e continuando a carezzarsi il petto sudato, poi guardò lo scozzese negli occhi.

"Quanti si sono spogliati per te, Chibbie?"

"Un numero infinito, tesoro.  
Ma tranquillo... Sei l'unico col cazzo!" commentò Chibs, tenendosi la maglia del compagno premuta contro il viso e respirandone il profumo.

Sapeva di dopobarba, sudore e sesso... Forse a causa della sveltina che si erano concessi un paio di ore prima nel furgone, davanti alla clubhouse.

Lo scozzese sorrise nel vedere Ortiz spogliarsi anche dei pantaloni, lanciandoglieli addosso, e cominciare a muovere sensualmente il bacino verso di lui.  
Era eccitato e non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse fatto diventare così duro il suo cazzo - Juice aveva fatto talmente tante cose provocanti che Telford ne aveva ormai perso il conto - !

"Vuoi che le tolga?" ridacchiò ancora Juan Carlos, afferrando la bottiglia di vodka dal tavolino di fronte al divano e mandandone giù un lungo sorso. "Queste, intendo." aggiunse giocando con l'elastico degli slip.

"Oh, merda... Sì, toglile."

Ortiz non si fece pregare ulteriormente e sfilò anche le mutande ma, invece di tirarle subito sul viso dell'altro, le strusciò tra le natiche e poi contro il suo membro.

"Gesù Cristo Juicy..." Telford non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito a resistere a quello spettacolo e, massaggiandosi l'erezione, cominciò a darsi un po' di sollievo nonostante fosse ancora completamente vestito.

Il portoricano continuò a provocare il compagno, salendogli a cavalcioni sulle gambe.

"Voglio fare il cowboy." disse, sempre più ubriaco, e cominciando a strusciare il bacino contro quello dello scozzese agitò gli slip in aria, roteandoli come fossero un lazo. 

Chibs lo afferrò per la nuca, spingendosi contro il suo viso e baciandolo con tutta la foga che aveva in corpo: non ce la faceva più, voleva Juice in quello stesso istante.

Ortiz, continuando a baciare Telford, andò a liberargli l’erezione abbassandogli la lampo dei jeans.

"So che vuoi fottermi, Chibbie…  
Lo sento." mormorò.

"Aye… Non immagini quanto, ragazzo." 

Chibs alzò il bacino, strusciando contro il corpo nudo di Juice e facendolo mugugnare per quella frizione; solo quando portò le mani sul suo sedere, strizzando energicamente i glutei tra le dita, Juice reagì alzandosi sulle ginocchia e portando l’erezione all’altezza della bocca dell’altro.

Chibs aprì subito la bocca, accogliendo il membro del compagno, succhiandolo e leccandolo per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Ogni tanto andava a stuzzicare l’apertura del più giovane con le dita mentre questi, tra una risata e un gemito, si spingeva nella sua bocca fino allo sfinimento.

Venne poco dopo, sicuramente complice l’alcool e, ormai privo di forze - del resto era venuto già due volte nell’arco di qualche ora - si lasciò cadere sul corpo dello scozzese che, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte, gli rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto.

Fu quando Chibs si sputò il seme del compagno, che aveva tenuto in bocca, sulle dita che Juice comprese che non si sarebbe potuto ancora addormentare...

 


	34. 34. Ring [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Ring  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 387  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Cock Ring  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Chibs continuava a leccargli l’orecchio e a sussurrargli oscenità con voce roca mentre lo preparava minuziosamente con le dita, aprendole e allargandole il più possibile per far abituare il portoricano a prendere ‘qualcosa di molto più ingombrante’.

"Cristo Chibs…" ansimò il più giovane, stringendo le spalle del compagno e tremando appena sotto i suoi tocchi.

"Direi che sei pronto, Juicy." constatò Telford sfilando le falangi dal suo corpo. "Ma prima… Voglio farmi un regalo."

Juice lo guardò confuso e, vedendolo piegarsi verso il pavimento alla ricerca dei suoi pantaloni, pensò che forse voleva solo provare un nuovo preservativo… Mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere Chibs che, con un sorriso furbo, gli mostrava un anello di metallo.

"N-non è un po’ troppo grande come anello di fidanzamento?" ironizzò Juan Carlos, deglutendo a fatica.

Lo scozzese ridacchiò.

"Non ho intenzione di farti venire presto, ragazzo.  
Quindi mettiamo questo e cominciamo a scopare…" mormorò al suo orecchio, leccandone il lobo e facendo gemere Juice dall’imbarazzo.

"N-non ho mai…  
Per favore non…"

"Lo so. Vieni qua, ci penso io." lo rassicurò Chibs che, posando dei leggeri baci sul collo del ragazzo, fece scivolare l’anello sul membro del compagno posizionandolo alla base.

Subito lo scozzese sorrise soddisfatto e cominciò a carezzare l’asta di Juice che, imbarazzato, cercò di distrarsi con un bacio.  
Ci volle ben poco per eccitarlo e Chibs, impaziente, gli lasciò andare l’erezione per afferrarlo per i fianchi e metterselo sopra il bacino, penetrandolo lentamente e incitandolo a muoversi sopra di lui.

Juice, superato il fastidio iniziale, cominciò a muoversi sull’asta di Chibs, prendendola sempre più a fondo; si alzava ed abbassava con foga sul membro eretto dello scozzese - troppo preso ad osservare le reazioni di Ortiz per aumentare ulteriormente la velocità di quell’amplesso - e, quando iniziò a stimolarsi la prostata, si lasciò sfuggire più e più gemiti di piacere.

"Oh Juicy-boy… Guarda quanto lo hai duro." mormorò Chibs, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il glande del più giovane che tremò visibilmente, arrestando anche i movimenti del suo bacino.

"N-non ce la faccio Chibs… T-ti prego non… T-toglilo..."

In tutta risposta lo scozzese cominciò finalmente a diventare parte attiva dell’amplesso, cominciando a muovere i fianchi e scopando con foga il portoricano.  
Ogni tanto gli sfiorava la gonfia erezione senza però dargli mai quel qualcosa in più per poterlo far venire…

Non voleva torturarlo ma farlo godere fino allo sfinimento e, ovviamente, aveva appena cominciato!

 


	35. 35. New Position [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** New Position  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 336  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Cambiamo posizione"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Era da più di un’ora che scopavano e Juice, costretto a restare eccitato dal cock-ring che Chibs gli aveva fatto indossare, era ormai al limite…  
Quasi si era ritrovato a implorare il compagno per poter esser lasciato in pace e poter venire ma lo scozzese non voleva ancora che ciò accadesse.

Del resto anche lui, nonostante non indossasse alcun giocattolino erotico, era ancora eccitato e desideroso di un’orgasmo con la o maiuscola.

Afferrò Juice per i fianchi e lo fece alzare da sopra il suo corpo.

"Cambiamo posizione." disse solamente, alzandosi da sotto il corpo del compagno e dal divano.  
Prese un cuscino e lo mise sul pavimento, proprio sotto il divano; poi afferrò nuovamente il portoricano e lo fece sdraiare a testa in giù, mettendogli la testa sul cuscino e il busto sul bordo del divano, sul quale tornò a inginocchiarsi.

"C-chibs che cazzo… Stai facendo?" chiese Juice arrossendo.

"Ti fotto, come faccio sempre. Ma in modo diverso." spiegò l’altro, sorridendo divertito e afferrando le gambe di Juice con le mani.  
Le tenne unite verso l’alto mentre, con una mano, portava il suo membro verso l’apertura del portoricano che, piacevolmente soddisfatto dalla nuova stimolazione, mugugnò.

Telford cominciò da subito a muoversi dentro e fuori il corpo di Juice, angolando le sue spinte e cercando di prenderlo completamente; la nuova posizione, notò, era molto più piacevole per Juice che, nel giro di qualche minuto, si ritrovò ad annaspare alla ricerca di ossigeno e a stringere con le dita il cuscino sotto la sua testa.

"Chibs… Chibs!" lo chiamava, guardandolo con occhi lucidi e un rivolo di saliva che gli colava da un lato della bocca.

Lo scozzese, ormai al limite, decise di porre fine a quella ‘tortura’ e sfilò l’anello dall’erezione di Juice che subito tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Chibs, gli fece aprire le gambe, posizionandosele sulle spalle e tornò a prenderlo con forza; afferrò poi il membro di Juice e, dettando un ritmo molto simile a quello dei suoi fianchi, cominciò a masturbarlo fino a quando entrambi non raggiunsero l’apice urlando l’uno il nome dell’altro.

 


	36. 36. Keep the Light On [Juice/Kerrianne]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Keep the Light On  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Juice Ortiz, Kerrianne Larkin-Telford  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Het  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 408  
 **Prompt:** Juice Ortiz/Kerrianne Larkin-Telford, Keep the Light On  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Lascia la luce accesa." mormorò Kerrianne, allargando le gambe ed esponendo la propria femminilità al compagno.

Juice, imbarazzato per quel commento, acconsentì alla richiesta dell'irlandese e, godendo e ammirando lo spettacolo che aveva davanti agli occhi, scese col viso tra le gambe di lei.

Sfiorò il pube con la punta del naso, respirando a fondo il suo odore, poi cominciò distrattamente a giocare con la lieve peluria che lo ricopriva.

Kerrianne chiuse gli occhi, allargando ulteriormente le gambe e sussultando quando sentì il portoricano cominciare a baciarle l'intimità con estrema lentezza.

"Hn... Juice..." lo invitò ben presto a darle di più ma il ragazzo era come rapito dalla visione che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi: era la prima volta che poteva ammirare il corpo di Kerrianne in quel modo.

Successivamente però il portoricano tirò fuori la lingua, andando a sfregarla tra le labbra della ragazza umide per l'eccitazione.  
La sentì mugugnare compiaciuta più e più volte; sembrava apprezzare particolarmente lo sfregare della sua lingua ma quando Juice decise di darle di più Telford si irrigidì, stringendo il lenzuolo sotto di sé.

Il fiato le si mozzò nel sentire la lingua di Ortiz salire e andare a stuzzicarle il clitoride... Poi la lingua venne ben presto sostituita dalle labbra che, catturando tra esse quel sensibile punto, cominciarono a succhiarlo con energia provocando nell'irlandese dei forti brividi.

Kerrianne era in estasi e, senza vergogna, si spingeva contro il viso di Juan Carlos, alla ricerca di un piacere sempre più grande...

Fu quando il portoricano lasciò andare il clitoride della compagna - ormai ingrossato e sensibilissimo - che Kerrianne riprese finalmente fiato e riaprì gli occhi; Juice le sorrise, leccandosi le labbra e promettendole con lo sguardo che non l'avrebbe lasciata insoddisfatta, e si calò nuovamente tra le sue gambe.

Aiutandosi con entrambe le mani le aprì le labbra, esponendo la sua apertura. Cominciò a tracciarne i bordi con la punta della lingua facendo gemere la compagna poi, iniziò a penetrarla con estrema lentezza.

Assaporò con piacere quel gusto indescrivibile per poi muovere la lingua con più foga, cercando di portare Kerrianne - che aveva cominciato a pregarlo - all'orgasmo.

Il piacere per la ragazza non tardò ad arrivare, complice una nuova stimolazione sul suo clitoride da parte di Juice; la sentì tremare violentemente e cercare di chiudere le gambe - cosa che le impedì di fare, allontanando leggermente il viso dalla sua femminilità e tenendole saldamente le gambe aperte -mentre, con leggero imbarazzo, si lasciava andare bagnando il lenzuolo sotto di sé.

 


	37. 37. Shower [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Shower  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 386  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Bagno  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Juice continuava a insaponare la schiena di Chibs, cercando di non guardare il suo corpo nudo e imperlato da tante piccole goccioline d'acqua.

"Dovrei chiederti più spesso di fare la doccia con me, Juicy-boy." ridacchiò lo scozzese facendo cadere la spugna dalle mani di Ortiz che, imbarazzato - del resto era la prima volta che faceva la doccia con qualcuno! - si chinò goffamente a raccoglierla.

Chibs, accortosi subito del movimento del ragazzo alle sue spalle, si affrettò a girarsi e a fissare il portoricano che, avvampando, rimase immobile.

"D-di solito non si fa quando cade una saponetta?" chiese, cercando di ironizzare e spezzare quella strana tensione che si era venuta a creare.

"Penso che non faccia poi tanta differenza, Juice. È... Difficile resistere a una visione simile, che a terra ci sia una spugna o una fottuta saponetta!"

Il portoricano cercò di replicare ma, quando sentì le mani del compagno sui fianchi, rinunciò ad ogni tentativo di dissuaderlo.

"Alzati..." mormorò Chibs, lasciando al ragazzo il tempo per tornare in piedi. Lo abbracciò e, tenendolo stretto al suo corpo, cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente facendolo mugugnare per l'apprezzamento.

Non dissero una parola: l'unico rumore che si poteva sentire era lo scroscio d'acqua che cadeva dal getto della doccia e il lento e umido rumore delle loro bocche che si univano e separavano più e più volte.

Ben presto si ritrovarono entrambi eccitati e Chibs, continuando a stringere a sé il più giovane, afferrò entrambi i loro membri con una mano; lentamente li carezzò, sospirando insieme a Juice per quei tocchi.

Tornarono a baciarsi e a intrecciare le loro lingue in una danza rozza che, complice un piacere sempre maggiore, aumentò sempre più il ritmo e la foga dei suoi passi.  
Piccoli morsi e gemiti facevano da intervallo...

"Chibbie..." mormorò con voce roca Juan Carlos, poggiando la fronte a quella del compagno e tendendo i muscoli venne nella sua mano, schizzando il suo seme sul petto e sullo stomaco dello scozzese.

Telford sorrise compiaciuto e, carezzandosi ancora, raggiunse anche lui l'apice con un gemito roco che soffocò sul collo del compagno.

Restarono immobili, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, finché non ripresero fiato... Poi Juice, sorridendo dolcemente, si chinò a terra e raccolse la spugna.

"Ti... Lavo via quello." disse, indicando con un cenno del capo le tracce del suo orgasmo sul corpo di Chibs che, sorridendo, si lasciò pulire senza aggiungere altro.

 


	38. 38. Rough [Opie/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Rough  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Opie Winston, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 245  
 **Prompt:** Opie Winston/Tig Trager, Rough Sex  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Continuava a incassare pugni da parte di Opie senza dire una parola.  
Era la giusta punizione, si ripeteva tra sé e sé.

"Mi hai portato via tutto, bastardo!" ringhiò Winston, colpendolo nuovamente sul naso e affondando con rabbia nel suo corpo.

Era stato Tig, sotto ordine di Clay, a uccidere Donna. A uccidere la madre dei suoi figli... Ed era morta al suo posto.

Opie ringhiò frustrato, continuando a scopare Tig nel modo più brutale che poteva.  
Gli aveva strappato via i vestiti, non lo aveva preparato e continuava a prendere a pugni il suo viso ormai ricoperto di sangue...  
Solo gli occhi azzurri di Trager si distinguevano in quel rosso, occhi che gli ricordavano la persona che amava.

Sentì una morsa al petto e, quando Trager emise un piccolo gemito, Winston andò a mordergli il collo con fare intimidatorio. Non vi era nulla di erotico in quell'amplesso: solo la rabbia, il dolore e la frustrazione.

Tig tremò appena quando Opie aumentò il ritmo delle sue spinte e, graffiandogli il petto continuò a muoversi fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo e svuotarsi dentro il corpo del compagno.  
Uscì e, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, si rivestì.

Tig si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio solo quando Opie uscì dall'appartamento della clubhouse.

Sapeva che l'amico non lo avrebbe mai perdonato... Sapeva che aveva commesso un errore e che non avrebbe mai trovato pace per questo.

E il minimo era stato sopportare di essere scopato e malmenato in quel modo... Forse, il dolore fisico, avrebbe alleviato per un po' quello interiore.

 


	39. 39. Are you two together? [Fiona/Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Are you two together?  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Fiona Larkin, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Threesome  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 370  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Fiona Larkin/Juice Ortiz, “Ti amo”  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

SONS OF ANARCHY Chibs Telford/Fiona Larkin/Juice Ortiz, “Ti amo”

"Così... Tu e Juice state insieme?" chiese Fiona, carezzando il viso di Filip e baciandolo dolcemente.

"N-non proprio insieme..." mormorò Juan da dietro il corpo dello scozzese, baciandogli la schiena e affondando nel suo corpo.

Telford tremò: era in mezzo alle due persone più importanti che avesse mai avuto, le uniche che aveva amato e ancora amava.  
Ogni sua spinta nel corpo della sua ex-moglie era una penetrazione più profonda da parte di Juice e lui, vittima di quei due fuochi, non riusciva a non tremare dal piacere.

"Non dire stronzate ragazzo... Non col tuo cazzo nel mio culo!" ribatté Filip, facendo ridere Fiona.

La donna gli carezzò il petto e fissò Ortiz negli occhi.

"Prendilo più forte." lo incoraggiò "Voglio che urli dal piacere... Per una volta voglio che sia lui ad avere il meglio." 

Juice arrossì ma, convinto da quelle parole, afferrò i fianchi del compagno e cominciò ad angolare le sue spinte alla ricerca della prostata.

Lo scozzese tremò, soffocando un gemito sulle labbra di Fiona che, muovendosi a sua volta verso di lui, lo invitò a prenderla con più energia.

"Il mio dolce Filip..." mormorò all'orecchio di Chibs che, ormai al limite - le spinte di Juice avevano trovato il suo punto più sensibile da qualche minuto - aumentò la foga del loro amplesso prendendo più velocemente l'irlandese e subendo sempre maggiori spinte da parte del portoricano...

Juice e Fiona si avvicinarono uno all'orecchio sinistro e l'altra a quello destro del loro compagno, leccandone il lobo e gemendovi dentro senza ritegno fino a quando l'orgasmo non colse entrambi.

"Ti amo" mormorarono tutti e due a Chibs che, sentendosi riempito dal seme di Juice e subendo la contrazione dei muscoli di Fiona, venne a sua volta in un roco gemito.

Dopo aver ripreso fiato restarono tutti e tre vicini ed abbracciati l'uno all'altro...  
Il sonno li colse prima del previsto.

La mattina seguente il primo ad aprire gli occhi fu Telford che, spaesato e confuso da quell'imbarazzante situazione - aveva Juice che lo abbracciava da dietro e Fiona poggiata con la testa al suo petto - riuscì a malapena a muoversi per carezzare entrambi.

Nonostante l'incredulità di quanto fosse accaduto la notte precedente si rilassò tra i corpi dei suoi due amanti e si riaddormentò con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.


	40. 40. Nice and Juicy [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Nice and Juicy  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 234  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Nice and Juicy  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

"Mi piacciono gli scroti belli pieni, quando assaggio qualcuno." aveva risposto così a Kip, sfottendolo per la sua 'mancanza'.

Era stronzo, lo sapeva, ma quella frase non era la semplice battuta bastarda che avrebbe potuto fare per sfottere il prospect di turno.  
Quella frase era la fottuta verità!

Lo confermava il fatto che, chiusi nel bagno della clubhouse, lui e Juice stavano facendo del sano sesso orale...  
E Juice aveva proprio la qualità che Chibs tanto decantava in un uomo: due enormi, carinissime, depilate e succose palle da succhiare avidamente.

"Cristo Chibbie... F-fai piano." mormorò il portoricano, affondando le dita nei capelli corti di Telford che, ignorandolo, continuò a succhiare uno dei due testicoli.

Sentiva perfettamente quella morbida sacca piena - evidentemente il ragazzo scopava ben poco - e, leccandola di tanto in tanto, si beava dei gemiti che Juice gli regalava.

"C-chibs..." mugugnò ancora Juan Carlos, tremando quando sentì la lingua dello scozzese leccare ogni centimetro della sua sensibile pelle.

Ogni tanto Chibs tornava a succhiargli i testicoli, prendendoli in bocca fino a riempirsela...  
Tutto quello fece cedere completamente Ortiz davanti al piacere e, fissando Telford venne sul suo viso con un roco gemito senza riuscire ad avvisarlo per tempo.

"Cazzo... Scusami Chibs, io..." balbettò impacciato e senza fiato, notando il suo seme sul viso dell'altro.

Lo scozzese si alzò da terra e baciò le labbra del compagno.

"Tranquillo Juicy-boy.  
Sei così carino e succoso che non posso non perdonarti~" ghignò, ammiccando e carezzandogli una natica.

 


	41. 41. I’ll give you a hand [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** I’ll give you a hand  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 615  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, “Ti do una mano”  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Juice si era presentato a casa di Chibs con il nuovo film delle Saffron Sisters e un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

"E’ uscito, Chibbie!" aveva detto soddisfatto, entrando in casa dello scozzese e andando subito davanti alla televisione.

Aspettavano quel porno da tempo e Juice non aveva dimenticato la promessa che si erano fatti di vederlo insieme una volta che fosse stato rilasciato…  
Il fatto che gli interessasse di più l’idea di masturbarsi con il compagno che di guardare il video, ovviamente, il portoricano la tenne per sé.

"Sai Juicy…  
Amo le donne." commentò Telford, mentre si carezzava l’asta eretta con una mano e fissava estasiato le immagini sulla tv.

Juice, che era invece concentrato a non fissare troppo l’erezione del compagno, annuì debolmente; si morse il labbro quando sentì sospirare più forte Chibs e, aumentando il ritmo della sua mano, continuò a desiderare il membro dell’altro dentro di sé.

"E’ proprio bello questo film, non trovi?" parlò nuovamente lo scozzese che, girandosi verso Ortiz, notò il suo viso arrossato e contratto dal piacere per la masturbazione. "Sì, deve piacere anche a te." rise, strusciando il pollice sulla propria punta e godendosi quella sensazione.

"Cristo…  
Sto per venire." mormorò il portoricano, abbassandosi pantaloni e slip e andando a stuzzicarsi con un dito l’apertura.

Chibs si girò a guardarlo - i versi del compagno erano di gran lunga più veri ed eccitanti di quelli di Ima e Lyla dietro lo schermo - e ridacchiò.

"E’ così che vieni, Juice?  
Non sapevo ti piacesse..."

Juice avvampò, capendo di aver scoperto troppo in fretta le sue carte.

"N-non sempre… Solo ogni tanto." cercò subito una scusa plausibile a quel suo comportamento e quando si ritrovò Chibs addosso lo guardò confuso.

"Non penso che sia tanto comodo se lo fai da solo, no?"

E detto questo lo scozzese gli porse due dita, invitandolo a bagnarle con la saliva; si perse nel guardarlo succhiarle e leccarle immaginando il suo cazzo al posto delle falangi ed eccitandosi ulteriormente.

"Bene… Ora allarga le gambe, Juicy.  
Ti do una mano io."

Juice mugugnò contrariato ma desiderava troppo essere toccato dall’altro: sfilò completamente i pantaloni e intimo e, ormai nudo, spalancò le gambe davanti a Chibs.

Senza fretta lo scozzese cominciò a penetrarlo con la punta delle falangi, sorridendo nel sentire come, sotto quella pressione, i muscoli del portoricano cominciarono a tendersi e a stringersi contro le dita, cercando di respingerle.

"Se non ti rilassi non posso farti venire, ragazzo."

Juice tremò e, afferrando la stoffa del divano, si impose l’immobilità.

Sentiva la sua carne cedere ad ogni movimento delle dita che, lentamente, entravano sempre più in lui e scavavano alla ricerca della prostata.  
Quando lo faceva da solo non provava tutte quelle sensazioni, ne era certo!

Solo quando Chibs aprì le dita a forbice, scavando ulteriormente tra i suoi muscoli, toccò quel punto che gli fece inarcare la schiena e implorare di continuare; lo scozzese assecondo il desiderio di Ortiz e, continuando a scoparlo con le dita, cercò di fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo con quella stimolazione.

Juice non riusciva più a contenere i suoi gemiti e, ormai al limite, strinse entrambe le mani sul suo membro, cominciando a masturbarsi.

Venne poco dopo, restando privo di fiato e forze…

Chibs lo guardò con un sorriso, compiaciuto per aver aiutato il ragazzo a provare tale piacere, poi uscì le dita dal suo corpo e tornò a sedersi composto sul divano.  
Guardò lo schermo ma non vide altro che i titoli di coda del film.

"Oh, il film è già finito?" mormorò un po’ deluso, sfiorandosi l’erezione con le dita che fino a poco prima erano nel corpo di Juice. 

"M-mi dispiace Chibbie..." ansimò il portoricano sentendosi in colpa per aver lasciato insoddisfatto l’altro e aver badato solo al proprio piacere. "P-posso… Fare qualcosa per te? Mandare indietro il film? A-aiutarti?"

Lo scozzese sorrise.

"Ti andrebbe di scopare, Juicy-boy?"

 


	42. 42. Sex Now [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Sex Now  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 474  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, First Time  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

‘’Ti andrebbe di scopare, Juicy-boy?’’

Juice non avrebbe mai potuto né voluto rifiutare un’offerta tanto allettante quindi annuì e, sorridendo nervoso, si sdraiò sul divano e fissò lo scozzese mentre si spogliava.

Aveva un corpo perfetto…  
Come poteva a quell’età essere ancora così dannatamente attraente?

‘’Tutto ok, Juice?’’

‘’S-sì… Scusa, ti stavo solo… Guardando.’’ mormorò il portoricano, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore imbarazzato dalla sua stessa confessione.

‘’Cosa stavi guardando di preciso?’’ rise Telford, carezzandosi il membro con una mano e salendo in ginocchio sul divano accanto a Juan Carlos.

‘’Ehy a-aspetta… Che devi fare con quello?’’

Chibs alzò un sopracciglio.

‘’Secondo te?’’ chiese con una vena di ironia, sfilando i pantaloni al ragazzo e lasciandolo in intimo.

Juice capì solo in quel momento che la parola ‘’sesso" per Chibs non poteva limitarsi al solo ‘’masturbiamoci’’ o ‘’facciamoci un bocchino"... Ma lui non era pronto per fare altro.  
Non aveva mai fatto nulla con un uomo prima di quel momento!

Lo scozzese notò subito l’espressione stranita del ragazzo.

‘’Juice… Che succede? Non dirmi che è la prima volta!’’ lo guardò tra lo stupito e il divertito.

Ortiz non sapeva cosa rispondere: era più che sicuro che se si fosse dichiarato vergine davanti all’amico - amico? era quello il termine giusto? - questi lo avrebbe preso in giro per il resto della sua vita.

‘’E’... E’ troppo grosso, non trovi?’’ cercò di farlo desistere, mordendosi il labbro per il nervoso.

‘’Lo so, ma ti piacerà.’’ sussurrò con voce roca lo scozzese e, afferrando l’intimo del portoricano, lo denudò completamente, leccandosi le labbra nel guardarlo completamente nudo.

Gli salì sopra e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio.

‘’Ora scopiamo Juice… Non ce la faccio più.’’ 

Ortiz capì che non si sarebbe più potuto tirare indietro e, abbracciando il compagno, allargò le gambe per fargli spazio tra di esse.  
Trattenne il respiro quando sentì Chibs strusciargli il membro contro l’apertura e, quando ne sentì entrare la punta, si irrigidì.

‘’Cazzo...’’ 

Chibs si mosse lentamente, per farlo abituare a quell’intrusione - era ben diversa dalle se falangi, se ne rendeva conto - e solo quando sentì i muscoli del più piccolo rilassarsi cominciò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lui.

Juice si aggrappò ancora più forte alla schiena di Telford, soffocando dei gemiti nell’incavo del suo collo e cercando di trattenere le lacrime per quelle forti emozioni…  
Era completamente diverso dal farlo con una donna: era tutto così intenso, così doloroso e al tempo stesso così piacevole.  
La testa di Ortiz cominciò a girare quando lo scozzese si mosse sempre più veloce e sentì le braccia diventargli molli, tanto da lasciar andare la presa sul compagno.

‘’Juicy… Sei stretto.’’ ansimò Telford, prendendolo nuovamente e sempre più a fondo, sentendo il suo sesso soffocare tra quei muscoli.

Continuarono a farlo per quasi un’ora, tra gemiti, ansiti e qualche timido bacio…  
Solo più tardi Chibs si sarebbe reso conto che quello non era stato solo del semplice e meraviglioso sesso.  
Ma qualcosa di più profondo e piacevole...

 


	43. 43. Mirror [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Mirror  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 247  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Specchio  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Filip lo spinse contro la liscia parete dello specchio e, ridendo, andò a leccargli l'orecchio.

"Guardati Juicy! Sei indecente..." sussurrò, portando una mano tra le gambe di Ortiz e cominciando a carezzarlo.

Il portoricano ansimò e fissando il suo riflesso sullo specchio mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Non aveva mai visto niente del genere...  
Ma ogni volta che la mano dello scozzese cominciava a pompare il suo membro poteva notare come, ogni suo muscolo, reagisse a quelli stimoli.

Dal viso che si arrossava e si contraeva in piccole smorfie alle contrazioni addominali che gli causano lunghe fitte di piacere ce andavano poi a riversarsi tra le sue gambe.

"Juicy-boy..." continuò a stuzzicarlo lo scozzese, strusciando il pollice sulla punta dell'asta e facendo gemere il più giovane.

"Guardati e vieni, ragazzo." aggiunse con la voce più roca e le labbra che andarono a posarsi sul suo collo, succhiando un piccolo lembo di pelle.

Juan Carlos chiuse gli occhi cercando di rimandare l'orgasmo ma quando lo scozzese aumentò il ritmo sentì il fiato mancargli.

"Apri gli occhi Juice." sussurrò ancora, mordendolo piano e compiacendosi quando l'altro, cedendo, aprì gli occhi e guardò nuovamente verso lo specchio.

Venne gemendo il nome del compagno e schizzando il seme sulla parete di vetro.

Non perse un secondo di quell'orgasmo: notò ogni minimo dettaglio e, nel mentre, riuscì anche a perdersi nelle sue stesse sensazioni.

"Com'è stato Juicy?" ridacchiò Chibs, carezzandogli lentamente il pube.

"E-eccitante."

"Esatto!" sussurrò ancora, tirando poi il lobo del portoricano con i denti e avvicinando la sua erezione alle natiche dell'altro. "Anche per me."

 


	44. 44. Vanity [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Vanity  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 214  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Specchio  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Lo strinse tra il suo corpo e lo specchio e, ringhiando appena, cominciò a muovere i fianchi dando il via ad un amplesso focoso.

Il vetro si appannò subito a causa dei loro ansimi e respiri contro la parete e Juice, che cercava di tenersi in piedi aggrappandosi allo specchio, vide più e più volte le sue mani scivolare.

"Oh Juice... Scoparti allo specchio é stata l'idea più geniale degli ultimi mesi!" commentò Telford, affondando nuovamente nel corpo del compagno e facendolo tremare dal piacere.

Era incredibile come, nel giro di una decina di minuti, Juan Carlos si fosse nuovamente eccitato... Ma quel dannato specchio sembrava essere uno strumento del diavolo e anche il riflesso di Chibs era una cosa cosí fottutamente erotica e il suo cazzo era diventato di nuovo duro senza rendersene neanche conto!

Telford aumentò ancora le sue spinte, stringendo con forza le mani sui fianchi del portoricano, e non smise di muovere i fianchi fino a quando non raggiunse l'apice.

Uscì appena in tempo dal corpo di Juice e venne sullo specchio, coprendo il seme di Juice che era venuto poco prima.

"Cristo Chibs..." ansimò Il portoricano guardando il volto sudato del compagno e, voltandosi appena, cercò le sue labbra per un bacio.

"Temo di esser diventato vanitoso a causa tua." ammise Juan, sorridendo e abbracciando l'altro.


	45. 45. Delicious [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Delicious  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 172  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Specchio  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Chibs, inginocchiato a terra, continuava a leccare il seme suo e di Juice dal vetro dello specchio che era stato spettatore dei loro precedenti amplessi.

Juice si masturbava guardando i movimenti osceni della lingua dello scozzese che ripuliva lentamente la superficie dello specchio... Si sentiva perverso e sporco, proprio come l'oggetto che aveva destato l'interesse di Telford.

Lo scozzese continuava a strusciare la lingua sulla parete, raccogliendo e unendo insieme sulla punta il suo sapore più dolce con quello più forte del compagno...

"Chibs... Cristo non..." ansimò Juan, aumentando ancora il movimento del suo polso fino a venire e crollare distrutto sul materasso dietro di sé.

Lo scozzese, nel sentire l'altro raggiungere l'apice, decise di porre fine al suo gioco e alzarsi la terra; la sua bocca era ancora piena di sperma e, quando raggiunse Juice sul letto, sorrise mostrandogli appena il liquido bianco.

Ortiz, sconcertato scosso e imbarazzato, non riuscì però a rifiutare quel contatto nel quale i loro sapori, mischiati, gli regalarono un gusto e una sensazione meravigliosa.

"Non trovi che siamo proprio deliziosi insieme, Juicy-boy?"

 


	46. 46. Dominant [Venus/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Dominant  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Venus Van Dam, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 279  
 **Prompt:** Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, Dom/Sub  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Venus Van Dam era la classica dominatrice.  
Non doveva né poteva esser contraddetta per nessun motivo al mondo, voleva sempre avere l’ultima parola su tutto e, cosa non meno importante, a letto era quella che decideva cosa fare, come farlo e soprattutto quando!

Forse per questo carattere così deciso, autoritario e fottutamente sexy - almeno a detta di Tig Trager - l’uomo si era lasciato legare alla testiera del letto con delle corde e, senza repliche, aveva lasciato che Venus gli salisse sopra il viso con il sedere.

La donna indossava la stessa attillatissima tutina in pelle che aveva la prima volta che si erano visti e, con le natiche ben scoperte, continuava a strusciarsi sul viso di Trager.  
Mugugnava compiaciuta nel sentire i baffi e il pizzetto del compagno sfregare sulla sua sensibile pelle e quando l’uomo tirò fuori la lingua per solleticarle l’apertura si indispettì un poco.

‘’Ehy tigre… Chi ti ha dato il permesso?’’ chiese, afferrando il frustino che aveva poggiato sul letto e andando a sfregarlo, come punizione, sul membro di Tig.

Questi sospirò appena per quel contatto…

‘’Speravo potesse piacerti, dolcezza.’’

Van Dam sorrise e, dopo aver sferzato una frustata sul glande dell’uomo - che non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di dolore e piacere - tornò a sfregarsi sul suo viso.

‘’Ora puoi usare la lingua, Tiggy.’’ lo incoraggiò, frustandolo nuovamente e gemendo quando Trager cominciò a scoparla con la lingua.

Venus gemeva, alzando e abbassando il bacino, cercando di prendere sempre più a fondo la lingua del suo amante; ovviamente nel mentre continuava a sfregare il membro di Tig col frustino, colpendolo di tanto in tanto con più energia e fermandosi solo quando notò le prime gocce di sperma colare dalla punta...

 


	47. 47. Hot Toy [Venus/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Hot Toys  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Venus Van Dam, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 245  
 **Prompt:** Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, Dom/Sub  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Venus si divertiva a far entrare e uscire dall’apertura di Tig il suo vibratore nero perlato.  
Era meraviglioso vedere il suo uomo contorcersi dal piacere, legato com’era al letto, e mordersi le labbra per cercare di non emettere gemiti troppo alti e imbarazzanti.

‘’Ti piace, tigre?’’ chiese lei, avviando la vibrazione del giocattolino sessuale e leccandosi le labbra con malizia.

Trager mugugnò per poi aprire la bocca alla ricerca di ossigeno.  
Dire che Venus lo stava portando alla follia più pura era riduttivo!

La sentì ridacchiare nel muovere il vibratore alla ricerca della sua prostata e, una volta trovata, ed essendosi goduta i gemiti del compagno, si divertì nell’allontanare il giocattolo dall’apertura.  
La stuzzicò dall’esterno, strusciando la punta del vibratore sui bordi, poi andò a stuzzicare con la vibrazione il sesso eretto di Tig.

‘’Cristo… Tesoro, questa è una tortura.’’ ansimò Alexander, alzando il bacino per andare incontro ai piacevoli tremolii del giocattolo.

Van Dam allora, giusto per torturare maggiormente il suo compagno, iniziò a leccare in alternanza vibratore e membro.  
Puntava gli occhi in quelli di Tig e, con grazia, leccava e succhiava prima uno e poi l’altro…

Tig cominciò a tremare appena quando Venus decise di prendere tutti e due in bocca.

‘’Oh, piccola! TI prego… Lascia che ti prenda.’’ implorò Trager ormai al limite.

Venus succhiò ancora un po’ il giocattolo e il sesso del suo amante poi si sollevò, mandando indietro i lunghi capelli e rivolgendo un sorriso a Tig.

‘’Vuoi montarmi, tigre?’’ chiese.

‘’Da morire...’’

E la donna sorrise, salendo a cavalcioni sui fianchi dell’altro.

 


	48. 48. Waiting for You [Venus/Tig]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Waiting for You  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Venus Van Dam, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 259  
 **Prompt:** Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, Waiting for You  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

‘’Sto aspettando te...’’ mormorò Venus, mordendosi le labbra e continuando a cavalcare Tig.

Lo sentiva ringhiare e godere come un animale - e quel suo lato, specialmente a letto, la faceva impazzire -, spingendosi sempre più verso di lei nonostante le strette corde che lo tenevano bloccato al letto e gli impedivano di muoversi come meglio credeva.

‘’Avanti, tigre… Vieni.’’ ansimò Van Dam, che si era slacciata la tuta di pelle e aveva liberato la propria erezione, carezzandola a ritmo delle spinte di Trager e stimolando i testicoli con il vibratore.

Tig aveva il viso completamente sudato, con i riccioli scuri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e si appiccicavano ad essa; guardò Venus e sorrise, dando nuove spinte.

La sua Dea dell’Amore era perfetta: enormi tette, un gran bel cazzo e un culo stretto…  
Autoritaria, sensuale e dal cuore d’oro.  
Si riteneva l’uomo più fortunato del mondo ad averla trovata e averla fatta sua - nonostante le difficoltà iniziali -.

‘’Tiiig...’’ mugugnò ancora Venus, portando il vibratore sulla punta del suo sesso e inarcandosi appena per la piacevole sensazione appena provata.

Trager allora decise di porre fine al loro amplesso e di regalare alla donna che amava un’orgasmo meraviglioso.

‘’Dolcezza… Metti dentro anche il tuo giocattolino, che ne dici?’’ le suggerì.

Si aspettava almeno un ‘no’ iniziale ma Venus, troppo desiderosa di raggiungere il piacere, acconsentì alla richiesta del compagno e fece scivolare nella sua apertura anche il vibratore acceso…

Entrambi gemettero dal piacere e Trager, con qualche altra spinta veloce, colpì il punto giusto e fece venire la compagna che, stringendo i muscoli durante l’orgasmo, fece venire anche Tig...

 


	49. 49. Alone in the Water [Wayne]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Alone in the Water  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Wayne Unser  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Solo  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 207  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller-Morrow/Wayne Unser, Water  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

La vasca a casa di Gemma era comoda e grande, meravigliosa per rilassarsi dopo una giornata passata a dar di stomaco a causa della chemioterapia.  
In più, per non lasciarsi mancare niente, aveva anche l’idromassaggio e Wayne, ben contento di poterne usufruire, lo accese e si abbandonò nell’acqua calda...

Non si rilassava così da tanto, troppo, tempo.

Smise di pensare a tutte le rogne del Club, al suo stupido cancro e la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu Gemma.  
Gemma in quella vasca da bagno.  
Nuda e bellissima…

Si imbarazzò a pensare una cosa simile e, senza volerlo, si ritrovò eccitato come un ragazzino.

Cercò di distrarsi, di pensare ad altro, ma l’immagine della donna che amava era ormai troppo vivida nella sua mente e il suo membro non aveva la benché minima intenzione di tornare a riposo!

Fu così che, abbandonato il disagio e l’imbarazzo iniziale, Unser si mise vicino alla bocca dell’idromassaggio, cominciando a masturbarsi lentamente davanti ad essa; il piacere delle carezza della sua mano e dell’acqua che colpiva il suo membro eccitato gli causò qualche gemito.  
Ma solo quando pensò che la mano sul suo sesso fosse di Gemma, Wayne iniziò a perdere il controllo e ad abbandonarsi al piacere…

Venne poco dopo, mormorando il nome di lei, e ansimando pesantemente.


	50. 50. Truce [Clay/Jax]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Truce  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Clay Morrow, Jax Teller  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 342  
 **Prompt:** Clay Morrow/Jax Teller, Tregua  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Era più che ovvio che, dopo quella rissa, avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo per chiarirsi…  
O almeno per fare una piccola tregua.

Per questo Jax, durante la notte, assicurandosi che tutti - o quasi - stessero dormendo, si intrufolò nel letto di Clay che subito scattò, pronto col suo destro a colpire il bastardo che aveva osato tanto.

Quando però vide Jax si fermò e, con voce severa e bassa - voleva evitare di svegliare tutti i detenuti - gli chiese ‘’Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui?’’.

Jax lo fissò con rabbia.

‘’Una tregua.’’ sussurrò poi.

‘’E come vorresti fare questa tregua, figliolo?’’ ironizzò Morrow, con un sorrisetto.

Jax non rispose e sparì sotto le lenzuola, facendo capire a Clay cosa aveva in mente per stabilire quella tregua…

Morrow lo sentì abbassargli i pantaloni e baciargli il sesso coperto dai boxer; quel gesto gli causò un leggero sospiro poi, afferrando i capelli di Jax, Clay lo spinse verso le sue gambe.  
Era una tregua, ma era Clay a tenere le redini del gioco.  
Per concessione di Jax, questo lo sapeva, ma aveva avuto pur sempre il privilegio di comandare sul figliastro.

Lasciò che Jackson lo eccitasse, muovendo la mano e leccando la stoffa, poi, quando sentì il membro di Clay diventare duro, lo liberò dalla costrizione dei boxer e lo prese subito in bocca.  
Strinse le labbra sul glande e diede delle lente lappate sulla punta, godendo per aver sentito Morrow tremare a causa sua.

Clay cercò di rilassarsi e di non fare alcun rumore, lasciando che Jax continuasse a leccargli l’asta dalla base alla punta poi, quando si sentì vicino all’apice, avvicinò nuovamente Teller alle sue gambe e, senza alcuna premura, cominciò a fottergli la bocca, venendo dentro di essa con uno sbuffo soddisfatto.

Jax, schifato da quel gesto - lo sperma aveva un sapore orribile, specie quello di Clay - si tirò su e avvicinò il viso a quello del patrigno.

‘’Hai la tua tregua, figliolo.’’ commentò Clay a bassa voce poi, come per fargli capire di essere davvero convinto di restarsene calmo, lo baciò lasciando che il suo stesso seme gli si riversasse in bocca.

 


	51. 51. Shut up! [Tig/Kozik]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Shut up!  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Herman Kozik, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 225  
 **Prompt:** Herman Kozik/Tig Trager, Morsi  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

‘’Guai a te se urli di nuovo, Herman. O questo fottuto culo te lo sfondo!’’ lo minacciò Trager, mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca e muovendo nuovamente i fianchi.

Kozik ansimò contro la mano del compagno cercando poi di morderlo per potersi liberare e gemere… Quelle spinte erano troppo forti e proprio non riusciva a trattenersi e stare zitto.  
Tig scopava così bene che era impossibile non godere in maniera esagerata ma forse, chiusi com’erano nel bagno, con tutti gli altri membri del club che giravano e passavano più e più volte lì davanti, non ne era propriamente il caso.

‘’Zitto!’’ lo intimidì ancora, dando una nuova spinta così forte da far sbattere i fianchi di Kozik contro la porta del wc.

Il biondo, ansimando ancor più pesantemente dietro la mano di Trager, poggiò la fronte sulla porta e cercò di raggiungere l’orgasmo con la masturbazione.

Soffocava i suoi versi ad ogni affondo e, quando venne e Tig gli morse la spalla - aveva gradito particolarmente la contrazione dei suoi muscoli a causa dell’orgasmo - fu costretto a sbattere un pugno contro la porta pur di non urlare…

Tig rise, leccando dove aveva lasciato il segno con i denti e, con qualche ultima spinta, si svuotò nel corpo di Herman.

‘’Mi piaci di più quando stai zitto, biondino.’’ mormorò, continuando a scoparlo fino a che il suo sesso non si ammosciò completamente.


	52. 52. Valentine [Chibs/Juice]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Valentine  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 566  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Cioccolata  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Juice fissò perplesso quella scatola di cioccolatini posata sul letto che condivideva con Chibs.  
Che diavolo significava?  
Non poteva credere che quell’idiota scozzese si fosse ricordato di una festività come San Valentino e gli avesse comprato della cioccolata!  
Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, Filip aveva un lato romantico - coperto da quello rozzo e indelicato, molto ben coperto, ma lo aveva -.

Ortiz si sdraiò sul letto e aprì la confezione: subito le sue narici furono pervase da un’invitante profumo di cioccolata e, senza riuscire a resistere, il portoricano ne prese uno e se lo mise in bocca.

‘’Non potevi aspettarmi?’’ la voce di Telford lo fece girare di scatto e, colto sul fatto, non potè che sorridere al compagno e finire di mangiare quel delizioso dolcetto.

‘’Sono buonissimi.’’ constatò osservando come il compagno, appena uscito dalla doccia, si sdraiò accanto a lui.

‘’Le donne ci tengono alle feste, no?’’ ridacchiò Chibs, sporgendosi in avanti e sfiorando le labbra di Juice con le sue; poi afferrò un cioccolatino e lo avvicinò alle labbra del suo amante. ‘’Apri la bocca.’’ 

Juice sospirò ma acconsentì a quella richiesta e, aprendo leggermente le labbra, lasciò che lo scozzese gli mise metà cioccolatino in bocca.  
Juice sapeva già le intenzioni del compagno e, restando immobile, aspettò che Chibs afferrasse l’altra metà e la spezzasse con i denti…

Mangiarono ognuno la propria metà di cioccolata e dopo, sorridendo, si scambiarono un dolce bacio.

‘’Chibbie…" mormorò Juice, con la voce leggermente più bassa.

Chibs sorrise, capendo da subito i desideri del compagno e, senza perder tempo, si levò l’accappatoio e salì sopra il portoricano, cominciando a spogliare anche lui.  
Una volta che Juice fu completamente nudo lo scozzese afferrò un paio di cioccolatini e li posizionò sul corpo del compagno: petto, capezzoli, addome, pube…  
Ne avrebbe mangiato uno in ogni parte del copro del suo Juice e, sorridendo per l’idea geniale che aveva avuto, cominciò da subito a metterla in pratica.

Iniziò con il petto: afferrò con i denti il cioccolatino, lo strusciò lentamente avanti e indietro sul solco che divideva i pettorali di Juan Carlos e poi, senza fretta, lo mangiò.  
Successivamente passò ai capezzoli: dopo averli stuzzicati per bene e sporcati con la cioccolata umida della sua saliva, mangiò i cioccolatini per poi dedicarsi a pulire i bottoncini di pelle del suo compagno che, divenuti turgidi, gli regalarono dei lunghi brividi di piacere lungo tutta la schiena fino a riversarsi tra le sue gambe.  
Arrivato alla pancia si divertì a simulare la penetrazione con il cioccolatino nell’ombelico di Juice che, ridacchiando, gli carezzò i capelli con dolcezza…  
Fu quando Telford arrivò sul suo pube che Juice cominciò ad eccitarsi seriamente: mosse piano i fianchi verso la bocca del compagno e, sospirando, chiese allo scozzese di prendergli in bocca l’erezione.

‘’Aye… Ma devo prima fare una cosa, Juicy.’’ 

Telford afferrò tra le labbra l’ultimo cioccolatino sul corpo di Juice e, dopo averlo succhiato per bene, cominciò a strusciarlo sul membro del ragazzo sporcandolo interamente, dalla base fino ai testicoli.

Ortiz mugugnava dal piacere di quell’erotico gioco e, una volta che Chibs smise di strusciare il cioccolato sul suo sesso, sorrise.

‘’E adesso?’’ chiese, carezzando ancora i lunghi capelli del compagno.

‘’Adesso… Buon San Valentino a me!’’ rise lo scozzese, cominciando a leccar via il cioccolato dal membro di Juice con entusiasmo.  
Ogni tanto si divertiva a succhiarne la punta, ogni tanto i testicoli.  
Solo quando finì di pulirlo completamente si lasciò scopare la bocca fino a che il portoricano non venne con un roco gemito...

 


	53. 53. Intense [Tig/Gemma]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Intense  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Tig Trager, Gemma Teller-Morrow  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Het  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 136  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller-Morrow/Tig Trager, Oral  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Gemma strinse le mani sui capelli di Tig, spingendolo contro la propria femminilità.  
L'uomo restò qualche istante immobile a sentire l'odore di Gemma poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lei come a chiederle il permesso per continuare...  
Lei sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, sfregandosi appena contro il naso di Trager; egli allora scostò subito l'intimo di Gemma continuando a sfregare il naso contro le sue grandi labbra per poi sostituirlo con l'umida, ruvida, e bollente lingua...  
La signora Morrow ansimò, stringendo la presa sui capelli di Tig, chiedendogli - anche con dei versi piuttosto alti - di continuare a leccarla in quel modo.  
Trager si andò però a curare del clitoride di Gemma e, avvolgendolo tra le labbra, cominciò a succhiarlo forte fino a che non sentì le gambe dell'altra tremare per il veloce e intenso orgasmo che la colse.

 


	54. 54. Rosary [Gemma]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Rosary  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Gemma Teller-Morrow  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Solo Female, Blasfemia  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 178  
 **Prompt:** Gemma Teller-Morrow/Rosario, “Christ!”  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Gemma lo aveva fatto presente anche a quella fighetta irlandese: l'unico modo per rendere utile un corda con delle palline non era certo il mettersela al collo e pregare un Dio in cui non aveva mai creduto, bensì utilizzarla per procurarsi piacere.  
Se ne stava sdraiata sul suo letto, nuda e con le gambe aperte.  
Nelle sue mani un rosario attorcigliato che stava strusciando lentamente sul clitoride...  
Quando la sua vagina cominciò a bagnarsi e contrarsi - desiderosa di accogliere dentro di sé qualcosa - Gemma portò la catena di perle vicino alla sua apertura e cominciò a infilare, pallina per pallina, il rosario dentro la sua femminilità.  
Sospirò quando ne ebbe dentro più della metà e, piegandosi appena per sentire la stimolazione di quelle palline contro il suo utero, cominciò a muovere il filo avanti e indietro.  
Ogni tanto si carezzava il seno, stringendo tra le dita i capezzoli e senza smettere di stimolarsi con la collana raggiunse un forte e lungo orgasmo che la fece bagnare completamente.  
"Cristo!" rise, sfilandosi poi il rosario da dentro la vagina.  
Era proprio il caso di dirlo!

 


	55. 55. Blind [Juice/Chibs]

**Titolo:** All you can eat  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Blind  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 176  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Blind  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Chiedo venia per l’OOC  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy <3

**__ **

Chibs non vedeva nulla.  
Sentiva solo le gambe tremare e diventare sempre più leggere e la voce di Juice che, nel suo orecchio, sussurrava apprezzamenti per quanto stretto fosse il culo del suo amante!  
Sentiva i suoi testicoli sbattere freneticamente sulle natiche, il suo sesso riempirlo completamente quasi da sentirlo fino in gola...  
E poi quella mano che, delicata, gli copriva gli occhi impedendogli di vedere qualsiasi cosa.  
Chibs non sapeva se le sue sensazioni fossero amplificate dal fatto di aver abbandonato uno dei cinque sensi ma sapeva per certo che sentiva tutto un po' più forte del solito!  
Quando Ortiz diede le sue ultime spinte nel corpo dello scozzese questo gemette dal piacere e poi, sentendosi riempito dal seme del compagno, crollò sul materasso stremato e ansante.  
L'unica cosa che rimaneva del loro amplesso, oltre i loro respiri affannati, era quella mano che ancora continuava a celargli il mondo.  
"Anche se non vedi, hai sentito quanto ti amo Chibbie?" mormorò il più giovane posando un bacio sulla nuca del compagno che, con un sorriso, si lasciò cullare verso il mondo dei sogni...

 


End file.
